


Not Such A Baby Penguin Anymore

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel, 28, is still a virgin. He's had the opportunities but it never felt right. That is, until he met Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

NOT SUCH A BABY PENGUIN

Kurt Hummel was still a virgin. Which wouldn't have been such a big deal if he wasn't twenty eight years old. Yes he'd tried, candle lit, romantic nights. But he could never go through with it, which led to the loss of many boyfriends. He was starting to give up hope, until one day.  
Kurt worked at a high end fashion store in New York. Manhattan to be exact. He assistend the customers with pickimg out their clothes, which made him more of a personal shopper. He was sitting on the plush white couch, sipping his coffee. It was a slow, rainy day. They only had one or two customers all day and Kurt wasn't expecting much more. Then he walked in.. He was tall. Thin, yet muscular. His body was toned and he had the most gorgeous carmel colored hair. The man walked up to Kurt with a crooked grin.  
Kurt stood, setting his coffee down. "Hello, sir.." Kurt got out, his throat suddenly dry. This man's presence was very intimidating, but alluring all at once..

 

"Hello." The man purred. "I have a very important meeting this evening. I need a new suit."

 

Kurt nodded, his eyes traveling up and down the man's body. He blushed deeply. "I-I..I can help you with that, sir..If you'll follow me to our men's formal wear, we can get started.."

 

The man kept his grin as he followed. "I haven't been measured in a while. This one seems a bit off. Would you mind?"

 

"Not at all, sir.." Kurt said, leading him to a mirrored room. He grabbed a clipboard and the measuring tape, draping it around his neck before grabbing a pen. "May I ask your name, sir?.."

 

"Sebastian Smythe." The man smiled. "And yours?"  
"Kurt Hummel." Kurt said, starting to measure Sebastian.

 

"Kurt.. Hmm.." Sebastian hummed as he looked down. "I like it."

 

Kurt kneeled in front of Sebastian, measuring his long legs and blushing lightly "Th-Thank you Mr. Smythe.."

 

Sebastian had to hold back a growl. This innocent man below him was too irrisistable. "I'm making you blush."

 

Kurt gave a small gasp and looked up at his customer, his cheeks growing even redder. He stood. "I-I'm sorry?.."

 

"You're blushing." Sebsatian said simply.

 

"O-Oh..I-I..Um.." Kurt stammered. "It is a bit warm in here,  
Mr. Smythe.."

 

"I feel fine." Sebastian chuckled. "You're cute."

 

Kurt was extremely flustered at this point. He looked at Sebastian, his pink lips parted slightly as he clicked his pen. "I-If you'll excuse me Seb- M-Mr. Smythe..I'll go find a few suits for you.." Kurt got out, hurrying away from the area and nearly knocking down a bowtie display.

 

Sebastian chuckled to himself, slowly stepping out of the suit he wore in.

 

Kurt came back later with a few of their nicest suits. He gasped as he saw Sebastian's body. "W-Would you like me to leave these here for you, sir?.."

 

"Actually, I'd like your opinion."

 

Kurt nodded, trying to hide his impending blush. "Of course, Mr. Smythe..I'm happy to help.."

 

Sebastian pulled on the first suit and looked in the mirror. "I dont know about this one."

 

"I actually like this one on you..Very slim.." Kurt said softly. "The color looks amazing."

 

"I like the color. But maybe a little more fitted?"

 

Kurt stepped up behind him, pulling the suit jacket tight, biting his lip. "I-I could make some alterations for you if you'd like.."

 

Sebastian looked Kurt up and down in the mirror. "That would be perfect."

 

Kurt locked eyes with Sebastian in the mirror, the intense green drawing him in.

 

"When can you be done?"

 

"I can do it in an hour or so.."

 

"Great. I'll walk around while I wait."

 

Kurt nodded, pulling the jacket off slowly. Sebastian got dressed, loving how Kurt's eyes never left his body.

 

"I-I'll have this done as soon as I can Mr. Smythe.."

 

"Sounds good, gorgeous." Sebastian grinned before walking out.

 

Kurt blushed again, staring at the door before shaking his head and getting to work.

 

Sebastian was in the men's underwear section when Kurt finished. Kurt had the suit draped over his arm, and smiled nervously. "Mr. Smythe?"

 

Sebastian turned. "All done? Hey, which would you pick for under my suit?" he asked with a smirk.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Well..Black boxer briefs..They're nice."

 

"Thank you. I usually don't wear any." Sebastian said casually.

 

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "I-I..Well..um.."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "So, can I try it on?"

 

"Of course! " Kurt got out, holding it out to him.

 

Sebsatian followed Kurt back to the room and changed. "Ah, much better fit. What do you think?"

 

"I think it looks amazing.." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian turned and checked out his own ass. "I love it. I'll take it."

 

Kurt blushed. "I'll check you out at the counter.. I mean..Check out the suit..Ring..Ring it up."

 

Sebastian just gave his cocky grin as he changed and followed Kurt out.

 

Kurt rang up the suit and ran Sebastian's credit card before handing it back to him. "Thank you Mr. Smythe.."

 

"Trust me, it was my pleasure." Sebastian winked before heading out.

 

Kurt exhaled deeply, sagging against the counter. Sebastian was so..Hot.. No one had ever made him feel so.. So... Kurt couldn't even think of the word. He sighed, grabbing his coffee and taking a long sip.

 

The next day, about fifteen minutes before the end of Kurt's shift, Sebastian walked in. Kurt looked up and his eyes went wide. "M-Mr. Smythe..Back again?.."

 

"I wanted to come thank you. My meeting was perfect and I thought I could take you out tonight." Sebastian grinned.

 

"On...On a date?.." Kurt asked timidly.

 

"Exactly." Sebastian said cockily. "You know you want to."

 

Kurt's cheeks flushed. "Well..I..I have to close.."

 

"When do you get off?"

 

"In about fifteen minutes."

 

"I can wait." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt nodded. "Alright..I just have to clean out the dressing room.."

 

"Okay." Sebastian said as an idea popped into his devious mind. Kurt smiled, walking back to the large dressing room and gathering the clothes Sebastian waited a minute, making sure no one was looking, before sneaking into the room and closing the door. 

 

Kurt looked over his shoulder. "Mr..I mean, Sebastian..What are you doing?.."

 

"I just really want to kiss you.." Sebastian said, pulling Kurt close. "I can't keep my eyes off of you."

 

Kurt gasped, looking at Sebastian's lips. "B-but..We haven't e-e-even been on our date yet.." He stammered, his eyes wide.

 

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss me?" Sebastian asked with his alluring voice.

 

"I'm..Not saying that at all..I just.." Kurt swallowed dryly, "I just..You.." He whispered, unable to stop his body from melting against Sebastian' s. Sebastian grinned, leaning in slowly. Kurt let out a shaky breath before pressing his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian gasped, pulling Kurt close and smiling against his lips. Kurt dropped the clothes in his hand and let out a helpless whimper before wrapping his arms around the taller's neck. Sebastian chuckled as he pulled back. "If we don't stop now, we won't make it to dinner."

 

Kurt was flushed, panting lightly as he tried to fight away the pink that was high in his cheeks.

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek. "I'll wait at the front of the store."

 

"O-Okay.." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian walked out smirking. Kurt quickly gathered the clothes and cleaned up before straightening up his own clothes and hair. He hurried to close the store and clocked out.  
Sebastian held his hand out as Kurt approached. Kurt gave a small smile, grabbing it and blushing lightly.

 

"There's this new place in uptown that I've been dying to try." Sebastian said as he opened the car door for Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled. "I'm really not dressed for anything formal.." he said timidly.

 

"You look perfect." Sebastian disagreed.

 

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled.

 

Sebastian shut Kurt's door before getting in and driving to the elegant restaurant. 

 

The valet opened the door for them and Kurt took Sebastian's arm. Sebastian must have been doing pretty well for himself..  
Kurt was nervous when he saw the groups of people waiting for a table. But Sebastian walked right past them and to the podium. "Sebastian Smythe. Table for two."

 

"Of course Mr. Smythe. Right this way.." the waiter smiled, taking them to a secluded area lit with candles.

 

Sebastian let Kurt slide into the booth first before following. He thanked the waitress and ordered a bottle of the most expensive wine the restaurant had. Kurt watched with wide eyes as he looked over the menu. Most of this cost more than he thought was practical..

 

"Order whatever you'd like." Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt nodded, giving a small smile as the waitress returned with the wine.

 

Sebastian took a sip and sighed. "This is my favorite."

 

Kurt thanked the waitress and took a sip. "Oh..It's delicious.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "What sounds good to you?"

 

"I'll take the baked atlantic salmon please.." Kurt said softly.

 

"And I'll have the butter poached lobster."

 

"Excellent choices gentlemen. I'll be back with your entrees soon." The waitress said, taking their menus and leaving them.

 

"Tell me about yourself."

 

"Oh..Well..I work at Reneaux..As you know..I live in Bushwick.." He admitted. "I have a roommate, rachel..She's crazy.." He giggled.

 

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

 

"She just is..She's great though..My best friend.." Kurt smiled. "What about you?.."

 

"Let's see. I'm a lawyer. Really good at what I do. I live alone in a loft with an amazing view. And I am at dinner with the most gorgeous man in New York."

 

Kurt blushed deeply, smiling. "Thank you.." He giggled, fluttering his lashes.

 

"You're welcome." Sebastian grinned.

 

"So..Are you a bad guy lawyer? .." Kurt giggled playfully.

 

"I can be pretty bad." Sebastian smirked.

 

Kurt looked down, biting his lip. "Oh.." He giggled, a bit flustered.

 

"Why are you so bashful?" Sebastian asked. "It's cute."

 

"I-I've just..Always been that way..And..Honstly..You're very forward.." Kurt smiled taking a sip of his wine.

 

"I've always been this way. Does it bother you?"

 

"Not at all.." Kurt said quietly. Should he tell Sebastian?..The lawyer clearly had other motives for this date.. Motives Kurt couldn't be a part of.

 

Sebastian moved a little closer. "Good."

 

Kurt let out a small nervous chuckle, finishing his glass. 

 

Sebastian licked his lips. He loved this game. Corrupting the innocent. Their food came out and Kurt smiled shyly as Sebastian offered to feed him. That bashful look made Sebastian more predatory. Kurt could see it in his eyes and fluttered his lashes as Sebastian fed him a small bite of salmon. Kurt hummed, licking his lips.

 

"Good?" Sebastian asked lowly.

 

"Delicious.."

 

The taller smiled, taking a bite of his lobster. Kurt gave a coy smile before starting to eat.

 

"I swear this meal never gets old." Sebastian moaned.

 

"Can I try?.." Kurt smiled.

 

Sebastian nodded, cutting a piece off and moving his fork to Kurt's lips. Kurt opened his mouth and closed his lips around the fork, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't help but imagine those plump, pink lips around him. Sebastian pulled the fork away and Kurt moaned softly as he chewed.  
"You like?" Sebastian asked.

 

Kurt nodded. "It's amazing.."

 

Sebastian gently moved his left hand to Kurt's knee. "It is."

 

Kurt gasped softly, looking down at Sebastian's hand. The taller squeezed lightly as he continued to eat. Kurt finished his food, smiling at Sebastian. "That was delicious.."

 

Sebastian sat back. "I'm glad you liked it. So, I was wondering..  
Would you like to come back to my place for a drink? I have a hot tub. We could relax."

 

"Well..I..I really think I should be getting home..Rachel might worry.." Kurt said.

 

"You can call her." Sebastian encouraged. "I'd really love it if you came. I've been having such a nice time with you."  
Kurt smiled warmly. "Well..She'll be okay for one night.."  
Sebastian couldn't stop his grin as he called for the check. Kurt placed his hand over Sebastian's. Maybe this guy had good intentions after all. Sebastian paid and took Kurt home. Kurt gasped as they got out and saw the beautiful building. The doorman let them in and Kurt looked around with wide eyes as they made their way to the elevator.  
They went to the top floor and Sebastian opened the door. Kurt looked around with wide eyes. It was beautiful. Modern and perfectly decorated. "Sebastian..This is beautiful.."

 

"Thank you. Make yourself at home. I'll get us some drinks."  
Kurt walked inside, sitting on the stylish couch and watching Sebastian. The lawyer grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine before going to Kurt. He picked up a remote and some soft music came on. Kurt smiled, crossing his legs as Sebastian sat next to him.

 

Sebastian poured their glasses and moved closer to Kurt. "So, how is a beautiful man like you single?"

 

Kurt giggled lightly, blushing for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. "I could ask the same about you.."

 

"I like to keep my options open." Sebastian said smoothy.

 

"So am I just an option?.." Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Sebastian leaned in so their lips were almost touching. "Definitely more."

 

Kurt swallowed looking into Sebastian's eyes. "Really?.."

 

Sebastian nodded as he brought a hand up and cupped Kurt's cheek. Kurt closed his eyes, leaning against Sebastian's palm. Sebastian hummed as he leaned in for a kiss. Kurt pressed a sweet kiss to Sebastian's lips before pulling away and sipping his wine. Sebastian eyes the man in front of him. "Are you okay?"

 

"Of course. .Not every kiss has to be so intense, Mr. Smythe.." Kurt said, smiling wickedly.

 

"A tease." Sebastian grinned. "I like it."

 

Kurt blushed lightly, looking down into his wine.

 

Sebastian removed his jacket slowly. "Drink up. I'm in the mood for my hot tub."

 

Kurt nodded, drinking the rest of the, oh my god delicious, wine. "Wait..I don't have a swimsuit.."

 

"So? Go without one." Sebastian said, laughing as Kurt turned pale. "I can let you borrow one."

 

Kurt nodded, setting his glass down.

 

Sebastian excused himself. He changed into his swimming suit and brought one for Kurt.

 

Kurt thanked him, excusing himself as he went to change and returned.

 

"Damn.." Sebastian got out when Kurt returned.

 

Kurt smiled bashfully, staring at Sebastian's abs. Sebastian stood, leading Kurt to the big balcony. Kurt followed, in awe of the view of the city. "Oh wow.."

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

 

"Very.."

 

Sebastian pulled the cover off and turned on. Kurt watched Sebastian, feeling something warm stir low in his stomach. Sebastian sighed as he climbed in. "You coming?"

 

Kurt nodded, slowly climbing into the hot tub and moaning. The sound sent chills through the lawyer. He moved closer, kissing Kurt's neck softly. Kurt gasped softly, placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. "Sebastian.."

 

"Yes, Kurt?"

 

"I-I..Well.." Kurt whispered, blushing. "You.."

 

"Mmm, what about me?"

 

Kurt whimpered as Sebastian nipped at his neck again. "S-Sebastian..I don't.."

 

"You don't what, babe?" Sebastian asked as he licked over the spot. Kurt moaned softly, squeezing Sebastian' s shoulders.  
Sebastian pulled Kurt into his lap and kissed him deeply. Kurt moaned softly, returning the kiss. Sebastian ran his hands down Kurt's sides. This was exactly how he wanted tonight to go. Kurt shivered, arching his back. Oh god, Sebastian felt so good.. he loved how the lawyer's strong hands felt on him. But he knew where this was headed.. he needed to stop it soon.  
"You're so damn hot." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Sebastian...W-Wait..I can't do this.."

 

"Do you have a boyfriend? He doesn't have to know." Sebastian said as he continued to kiss Kurt's pale skin.

 

"No..I just..I never..I never do this.."

 

"Do what?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I'm...I'm..." Kurt sighed, looking down.

 

Sebastian pulled back. "What is it?"

 

"I'm a virgin.." Kurt admitted, looking down.

 

Sebastian bit his lip as he looked to Kurt in disbelief. "How? Any man would be insane not to sleep with you."

 

"I..I've had opportunities..But..I couldn't go through with it.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Why?" Sebastian asked, pulling back slightly.

 

"I never wanted to..I just..I never felt like I needed to..or..wanted to.."

 

"Do you want to now?"

 

"I-I don't know..I'm thinking about it.."

 

"You don't have to do anything. But if you did, I could go slow. Show you how good it feels. You'd love it, Kurt." Sebastian said lowly.

 

Kurt shivered, biting his lip. "I-I just..I'm a little nervous.."

 

"What makes you nervous?" Sebastian asked, thumbing over Kurt's sides.

 

"That..I won't be good..Or..It won't be what I think.."

 

"I can guarantee it will be amazing. Will hurt but feel so good. And damn.. I know you'll be good."

 

Kurt bit his lip, rolling his hips slightly. "Sebastian."

 

"You want to go to my room? I'll be sure to go slow for you, baby."

 

Kurt blushed at the name, nodding. Sebastian picked Kurt up and carried him inside.

 

"Oh! Sebastian! You're getting water everywhere! "

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Relax. I have a housekeeper that comes in the morning."

 

Kurt blushed. "O-okay.."

 

Sebastian kissed his cheek as he opened the door to his immaculate bedroom. Kurt gasped at the large four-posted bed in the middle of the room. This place was amazing. Sebastian laid Kurt down and settled between his legs. Kurt looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes and swallowed dryly.  
"You're so beautiful," Sebastian whispered.

 

"Thank you..So are you.."

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt softly. "It was so hard not to try to take you in the dressing room."

 

Kurt couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped his lips.

 

"You thought about me. I saw it in your eyes." Sebastian whispered, rolling his hips down.

 

Kurt closed his eyes, arching his back. "Yes.."

 

Sebastian palmed Kurt, squeezing lightly.

 

A whine escaped the shorter's lips. "S-Sebastian! "

 

"Feel good, babe?"

 

"Yes..Oh..So good.." Kurt panted.

 

Sebastian slowly pulled Kurt's trunks down and grinned. "Oh damn.."

 

Kurt flushed as his erection fell against his stomach. "W-what?.."

 

"Nice and thick." Sebastian almost growled.

 

Kurt gasped at the noise. "Sebastian.."

 

The lawyer kissed down Kurt's stomach. "Just wanna taste you."

 

"Fuck, yes.." Kurt got out.

 

Sebastian kissed the base before tracing a vein with his tongue. Kurt growled, grabbing Sebastian's hair.  
"Fuck babe, pull.."

 

Kurt did just that, thrusting up a bit. Sebastian moaned, taking all of Kurt into his talented mouth.

 

"Oh god.." Kurt panted. He'd had blowjobs before, but not like this.. Sebastian sucked with the perfect pressure as he bobbed his head. Kurt thrust up with his movements, giving a small grunt. Sebastian didn't even sputter.

 

"Fuck, you're so good.."

 

Sebastian moaned before pulling off with a pop, breathing out heavily. "Don't want you to come yet."

 

Kurt smiled, "I have a feeling I will more than once.."

 

"You think you can handle it?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Depends on how hard you can make me come.."

 

"Oh babe, I'll make you come harder than anyone else."

 

Kurt smiled bashfully, biting his lip. Sebastian kissed Kurt deeply. "You want me to prep you or just want me?"

 

"Let me see you first.." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian got on his knees and slid out of his trunks.

 

Kurt gasped harshly. "P-Prep me.."

 

Sebastian smiled cockily as he reached to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of a lubricant. Kurt spread his legs wide, biting his lip. Sebastian slicked his fingers up and slowly pressed one in Kurt. Kurt gasped harshly, arching his back.  
"Relax, beautiful.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt nodded, panting softly. Sebastian slowly moved his finger, taking his time.  
"Ungh..Yes.."

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt's chest as he added another.

 

"A-ah!"

 

"Can't fucking wait to feel you.."

 

"I want you so bad.."

 

"Tell me when you're ready. I want you to say it."

 

Kurt nodded, rocking his hips and whining. Sebastian smiled, scissoring his fingers and finding Kurt's prostate. Kurt gasped harshly. "Oh god!"

 

"Feel good babe?"

 

"Fuck yes!"

 

Sebastian continued to rub that spot.

 

"A-Another.." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian nodded, adding a third.

 

"Ungh..Oh fuck, Sebastian.."

 

The lawyer moaned, speeding up his fingers.

 

"S-Sebastian..If you don't stop..I-I'm gonna-ah!"

 

Sebastian slowed his fingers before pulling out. "You ready for me, Kurt?"

 

"I-I think so.."

 

Sebastian rolled a condom on and slicked himself up. He positioned himself between Kurt's thighs, gingerly easing the tip in.

 

Kurt made a small noise, tensing up slightly.

 

"Shit.." Sebastian breathed out as he slowly pushed in

 

"S-Sebastian..Wait.." Kurt panted. "Please.."

 

Sebastian held himself where he was, leaning down to kiss at Kurt's neck. Kurt's chest was heaving as he tried to relax, threading his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

 

"You feel so fucking good, Kurt.."

 

"So big.."

 

Sebastian moaned at the words. It took everything in him not to slam into Kurt.

 

"M-More.."

 

Sebsatian pressed in all the way, giving Kurt a moment before starting to thrust slowly. Kurt cried out, arching his back off of the bed.

 

"Fuck." Sebastian growled in Kurt's ear. It had been so long since he had felt someone so tight.

 

"Baby.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"Tell me how it feels." Sebastian panted.

 

"So full..So..Thick.." The shorter panted.

 

Sebastian moved his hips a little faster.

 

"Ungh!" Kurt moaned deeply.

 

"Kurt.." Sebastian gasped.

 

"You feel so fucking good...Oh Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian steadied himself and thrust faster. Kurt trembled, rolling his body up and biting Sebastian's neck.

 

Sebastian moaned loudly. "Say my name."

 

"Sebastian! " Kurt cried, rolling his body.

 

The laywer growled, fucking into the virgin harder. Kurt looked up at Sebastian, looking up at the taller with lust filled eyes as he moaned and whimpered.

 

"So fucking tight." Sebastian breathed out, slamming against Kurt's prostate. Kurt practically screamed, clawing down Sebastian' s back as he threw his head back and bucked his hips. He had never felt anything like this. So intense. Sebastian growled, pulling Kurt's legs up higher.  
Kurt was falling apart beneath the lawyer. Is this what he had been missing out on? All these years he could have been feeling this. His legs were shaking as he felt heat pooling at the base of his spine. "Oh! Don't stop! A-ah! Fuck me, Sebastian! "

 

Sebastian smacked Kurt's ass roughly. "Babe.. I'm close.."

 

"S-So am I..Ohmygod!" Kurt moaned loudly.

 

"Come for me, Kurt." Sebastian groaned.

 

Kurt threw his head back, crying out Sebastian' s name as he came between them.  
The lawyer gave a loud whine as the shorter fluttered around him. Kurt gasped and panted harshly, rolling his hips as he came down. Sebastian kissed down Kurt's neck as they came down. Kurt looked up at Sebastian, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

 

"Kurt.." Sebastian breathed out. He slowly pulled out of the younger and laid next to him.

 

Kurt took deep breaths, staring at the ceiling. "Wow.."

 

"Good?" Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Amazing.." Kurt breathed out, smiling and resting his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"What for?"

 

"I'm not sure actually..I just feel like I should thank you.." Kurt said, looking up at Sebastian.

 

The lawyer smiled. "Well, you're welcome."

 

Kurt giggled, leaning up and kissing Sebastian softly.

 

"How does it feel to not be a virgin?"

 

"Really good actually..Mostly sore.." Kurt chuckled.

 

"It'll be worse tomorrow." Sebastian laughed.

 

"I like it.." Kurt smiled, biting his lip.

 

Sebastian turned and nipped at Kurt's neck. "Maybe I can show you more sometime."

 

"Really?..So..This isn't a 'be gone before I wake up' type thing?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"Honestly? I thought it would've been. But I like this."

 

"Like what?"

 

"This." Sebastian said.

 

Kurt smiled, blushing lightly. The taller pulled Kurt close and kissed him. Kurt inhaled deeply, losing himself in the kiss. Sebastian sighed as he pulled back and cuddled up to Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kurt woke up and gasped. It wasn't a dream. He had lost his virginity.. To a man he barely knew.. He looked over at Sebastian who was spread across the bed, nothing covering his perfect body. He was so beautiful.. and hot. So damn hot.. Kurt reached over, running his hand down Sebastian's abs. Sebsatian moaned softly, moving into the touch. Kurt felt that new amazing arousal twisting in his stomach again as he leaned over, gently dragging his tongue over Sebastian's nipple and sucking it lightly.

 

 

Another moan escaped the taller man as his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning."

 

 

Kurt blushed lightly as he pulled off. "Morning.."

 

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

 

"Great.."

 

 

"Come here." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

Kurt moved up, smiling shyly. The taller leaned in for a kiss. Kurt gasped softly, cupping Sebastian's cheek. Their lips met and Sebastian deepened the kiss. Kurt moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian growled, pulling the younger on top of him. Kurt gasped at the noise, straddling Sebastian's waist. Sebastian pulled back and studied Kurt's body. Kurt was panting lightly, looking down at Sebastian.

 

 

"I could fuck you for days." Sebastian said lowly.

 

 

Kurt gasped lightly, blush filling his face and chest.

 

 

"Would you like that?"

 

 

"Yes..You just..You're amazing.."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "So are you, babe."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip, rubbing over Sebastian's chest. Sebastian hummed, rolling his hips up. Kurt moaned softly, his head falling back.

 

 

"What do you want?"

 

 

"I want to ride you.."

 

 

Sebastian gave a low groan. "Fuck."

 

 

Kurt smiled, biting his lip. Sebastian reached up, rubbing Kurt's ass. Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes and rolling his hips.

 

 

"So damn hot."

 

 

"It's yours.." whispered, his head falling back.

 

 

The taller spread Kurt. "You want me inside you?"

 

 

Kurt made a small, desperate noise. "Ungh..Y-Yes.."

 

 

"Suck me first."

 

 

Kurt nodded, leaning down to kiss Sebastian before kissing and licking down his chest.

 

 

"Kurt.."

 

 

Kurt hummed softly, moving down to Sebastian's abs and worshiping the defined muscle.

 

 

Sebastian rolled his body. "Damn."

 

 

"So..Gorgeous.." Kurt panted.

 

 

"You sure you've never done this?" Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"Well..I've sucked a cock before.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

Sebastian licked his lips as he watched Kurt. Kurt kissed down to the base before grabbing his shaft and licking up from the seam of his balls to the tip. Sebastian shivered. "Fuck, I want your mouth around me."

 

 

"Patience.." Kurt hummed, pressing soft kisses up the shaft. Sebastian's mouth fell open. "You taste so good."

 

 

"You feel good."

 

 

Kurt smiled before sucking Sebastian into his mouth. The older man gasped, the muscles in his stomach tightening. Kurt moaned around him, bobbing his head slowly.

 

 

"Ooohhh.."

 

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and smiled around him.

 

 

"You're so fucking good."

 

 

Kurt grinned cockily. Sebastian couldn't help but roll his hips up into Kurt's mouth. Kurt gasped, his eyes closing at the feeling.

 

 

"Shit.. You like that?"

 

 

Kurt nodded around him. Sebastian put his hands behind his head and thrust up. Kurt whined, holding his head still as Sebastian fucked his mouth. Sebastian thrust in and held himself there. Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together as he sputtered lightly. Sebastian pulled back and gasped.

"Fuck.. That's the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

 

 

Kurt panted softly. "Shit.."

 

 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hair. "You ready to ride my cock?"

 

 

"Mmmm..Yes.." Kurt moaned. Sebastian watched as Kurt straddled him.

 

 

"Condom?.." Kurt breathed out.

 

 

"My wallet."

 

 

Kurt pulled one out and put it on Sebastian, moaning softly. The taller placed his hands on Kurt's hips as he sank down on him. Kurt gasped sharply as the stretch made his body arch. "Oh, fuck!"

 

 

Sebastian gave a low moan as his head fell back.

Kurt rolled his hips slowly. "Shit..Sebastian..Feels so good..Ah..."

 

 

Sebastian groaned, rocking his hips up. Kurt gave harsh moan, leaning down to kiss Sebastian deeply. Sebastian thrust up faster as the kiss became desperate. Kurt whimpered as he tangled his fingers in Sebastian's hair. He couldn't believe this felt so amazing. The taller scratched down Kurt's back. Kurt threw his head back. "Sebastian!'

 

 

"Fuck.. Get loud for me baby."

 

 

Kurt rode Sebastian faster, his moans growing in volume.

 

 

"Shit.." Sebastian gasped, reaching up and pinching Kurt's nipples.

 

 

Kurt cried out. "Oh my god..Oh fuck me, Sebastian!"

 

 

The older man gripped Kurt's hips, slamming into him. Kurt nearly screamed, his legs tightening around Sebastian. Sebsatian flipped them over, thrusting up fast. Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hair and moaned deeply. "Oh fuck yes! Ungh..Oh fuck..Your cock feels so good!"

 

 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's ankles, pinning them above his head. Kurt's eyes squeezed shut as a white hot jolt of pleasure shot through his body. "Sebastian! Ahh!"

 

 

Sebastian pressed in all the way, groaning as he felt himself go deeper. "Fuck.."

 

 

"S-Sebastian..Talk to me, please.." Kurt moaned.

 

 

"So god damn tight." Sebastian growled. "Fucking good. Don't wanna stop.."

 

 

"Don't..Ah! Don't stop!" Kurt gasped. Sebsatian steadied himself and thrust harder. Kurt's breath picked up as his moans got louder. Sebastian growled as he brought his hand down to smack Kurt's ass. Kurt whined. "Fuck, I'm close!"

 

 

"Come with me."

 

 

Kurt nodded quickly, rocking his hips in rhythm with Sebastian. With a few more thrusts, Kurt tightened and fluttered around Sebastian as they came together. Kurt groaned, gasping and panting as they floated down. Sebastian kissed across Kurt's chest. Kurt whimpered as Sebastian put his legs down. "God.."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled as he pulled out. "Mind if I shower? I have to get to work."

 

 

"I need to get going anyway..My roommate is probably freaking out.." Kurt sighed, rubbing over Sebastian's shoulders.

 

 

"That feels good." Sebastian said softly. "We should do this again."

 

 

"You know where to find me.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"That I do." Sebastian said, leaning back for a kiss before standing and walking to the shower. Kurt bit his lip, grinning wide before he got up, dressed, and walked to the closest subway.

 

 

Rachel was pacing the apartment, talking fast into her phone, when Kurt walked in. "He just came in. I'll call later." She said before hanging up. "Where the hell were you? I've been calling you all night!"

 

 

"Calm down!" Kurt giggled, walking to the kitchen "I was just...out.."

 

 

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

 

 

"I..may or may not have been out with a very..successful lawyer.." Kurt grinned, pouring himself a glass of water.

 

 

"Did you..?"

 

 

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a grin.

 

 

"Oh. My. God. Where did you meet him?"

 

 

"At work..I picked out a suit and he was hitting on me the entire time..He's so gorgeous.." Kurt sighed happily.

 

 

"When did you meet him?" Rachel asked.

 

 

Kurt crossed his arms, brushing a hair behind his ear. "Well..Day before yesterday.."

 

 

"Kurt!" His best friend scolded.

 

 

"Oh please, you've had sex with someone after two hours of knowing them." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"This was your first time!"

 

 

"And my second.." Kurt giggled.

 

 

"You said he was a lawyer? Who?" Rachel asked. "As long as it isn't that Smythe guy."

 

 

Kurt looked up. "Sebastian. ..Smythe?.."

 

 

"No.. Kurt, please tell me it wasn't him."

 

 

"O-okay he was..Hes really nice!" Kurt defended.

 

 

"Is not! You really think that arrogant bastard is going to call you again?"

 

 

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Yes..I do."

 

 

"He's a player, Kurt." Rachel said seriously.

 

 

"How do you know?"

 

 

"He got with my friend."

 

 

"What happened?"

 

 

"He expected a relationship. Sebastian wanted a one night stand. That's what he does. Gets what he wants and leaves."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Well..He said I was different."

 

 

"Well. I hope so."

 

 

Kurt looked away. He felt so stupid. He and Sebastian didn't even exchange numbers..

 

 

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you, Kurt."

 

 

"Its fine..You're probably right..I-I was just his fantasy..What guy doesn't want to take someone's virginity?.." Kurt said, looking down.

 

 

"Oh, sweetie.." Rachel sighed, hugging Kurt close.

 

 

"I feel so stupid.." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"Shh. It's okay.."

 

 

Kurt hugged her close. "He told me we should do it again..I don't want to be his whore.."

 

 

"Don't be. Stand up to him when you see him."

 

 

Kurt nodded, pulling away. "I will.."

 

 

"Good. Come on. I have ice cream."

 

 

Kurt nodded. He decided he would have a word with Sebastian tomorrow.. They spent the night cuddled on the couch with ice cream and movies.

 

 

The next day, Kurt walked to Smythe Law Offices with a determined gait. He would give Sebastian a piece of his mind. The receptionist smiled. "Do you have an appointment?"

 

 

"No." Kurt snapped, walking straight to Sebastian's office.

 

 

"You can't go in there!" She said, following Kurt.

 

 

"Watch me." Kurt growled, stomping up to the desk where Sebastian was sitting with an older man. "I need to have a word with you Smythe.."

 

 

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Smythe. He wouldn't listen. Should I call security?"

 

 

Sebastian shook his head. "No..No..I'm sorry Mr. Fields..Could we reschedule this meeting?.."

 

 

"Sure. Call my office. They'll set it up."

 

 

Sebastian nodded as the man and his secretary left.

"Kurt..What are you doing here?.."

 

 

"Don't try that Mr. Nice Guy act with me! I know about you. How you use people for whatever it is you want then kick them to the curb. Well, listen up. I'm not going to be another one of your whores! I fell for it once. I won't again." Kurt spat, his hands on his hips.

 

 

"Kurt..No..That's not my intention at all.." Sebastian said, standing.

 

 

"Then why didn't you ask for my number?" Kurt asked, shifting his weight. "Because you thought it would be hot to take some guy's virginity?"

 

 

"That's not it at all.." The lawyer said, walking over to Kurt and grabbing his hand. "Although it was very...very hot.." He said lowly.

 

 

Kurt tried to hide the shiver that ran through him. "So, why didn't you?"

 

 

"Because I knew where to find you..I kind of enjoy surprising you.." Sebastian smiled. "You..You're different Kurt..You're..A breath of fresh air in my life..I'm not about to give that up.." He whispered against Kurt's ear.

 

 

"W-What makes me different..?" Kurt whispered.

 

 

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and grabbed his other hand, pressing their bodies together. "You're breathtaking..Elegant..Classy..You make me want to stay with you..I want to spoil you Kurt.." He said smoothly.

 

 

"Really?" Kurt asked, melting into the touch.

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "I want to take you everywhere..Show you everything.." He said against Kurt's ear.

 

 

"S-So.. What does t- that make us..?"

 

 

"I'm not sure..But..I want to be able to say you're mine.." Sebastian whispered, nipping at his lobe.

 

 

Kurt let out a small whine. "D-Does that mean y-you're only mine..?"

 

 

"Of course.." Sebastian assured, his voice dark and smooth as silk as he rubbed up and down Kurt's back. Kurt looked up with wide, innocent eyes. Sebastian's blazing green eyes stared back. Kurt couldn't handle it. He snaked his arms around the lawyer's neck before jumping up and wrapping his thighs around him. Sebastian moaned, kissing Kurt deeply as he pushed everything off of his desk. Kurt kissed down Sebastian's chin and neck. "Fuck me.. God, you're so hot.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, chuckling as he lay Kurt across the dark wood. Kurt was already panting as he looked up at the lawyer. Sebastian pulled Kurt's jeans off and leaned over him to kiss him deeply. "Have ever been fucked on a two thousand dollar piece of furniture?.." He hummed.

 

 

"You're the only on that's fucked me. So, no.." Kurt said, biting his lip.

 

 

"You know what I mean..But fuck..I love knowing that im the only one thats been inside of you.." Sebastian smiled before crashing their lips together. Kurt moaned, wrapping himself around the lawyer. Sebastian unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his length.

 

 

"Fuck.."

 

 

Sebastian grabbed a condom from his wallet and slipped it on before pushing into Kurt.

 

 

"Ah! Sebastian!" Kurt cried.

 

 

"Fuck..That's right baby..Say my name.." Sebastian breathed out, quickly pulling Kurt's shirt off.

 

 

"Sebastian!"

 

 

Sebastian fucked into Kurt quickly, rubbing across his chest before leaning down to suck on his perfectly pink nipple.

 

 

"Ungh!" Kurt cried, rocking his hips up.

 

 

"Talk to me.." Sebastian panted.

 

 

"So fucking big! Fuck me!"

 

 

Sebastian growled, skillfully flipping Kurt over so he was bent over the desk.

 

 

"Oh my god!"

 

 

The lawyer smiled, chuckling softly as he gripped Kurt's ass cheek in his hand before smacking it hard.

 

 

"A-Ah!" Kurt whined, arching his back.

 

 

"You like that, baby?"

 

 

"Y-Yes!"

 

 

Sebastian groaned, doing it again as he held on to Kurt's hip. Kurt panted harshly as he pushed his ass back. Sebastian stilled his hips, watching as Kurt fucked himself on his cock.

 

 

"So fucking ah! Good!"

 

 

"Fuck..I can't wait to show you off..So beautiful.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

 

"Scratch me.."

 

 

Sebastian did as Kurt asked, dragging his nails down his back. Kurt fell apart under Sebastian. "Fuck!"

 

 

"You're mine...Only mine..Is that understood? " Sebastian growled.

 

 

"Y-Yes sir.."

 

 

Sebastian let out an animalistic groan at the words "Ohh, That's fucking right.."

 

 

"I'm yours!" Kurt almost screamed. Sebastian moaned, fucking Kurt faster and harder, the desk shaking slightly.

 

 

"A-Aaahh! I'm s-so close!"

 

 

"Come for me Kurt.."

 

 

Kurt pushed himself back a few more times before he screamed, coming hard onto the desk. Sebastian gave two more thrusts before pulling out, ripping the condom off and coming in thick ropes across Kurt's perfect ass. Kurt gasped, panting as he came down. Sebastian stroked himself through his orgasm before palming over Kurt's cheeks and spreading his come over them. "Shit.."

 

 

"Fuck.. You like my ass, Sebastian?"

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah.." He breathed out, running the tip of his softening cock over the swells of flesh. "Perfect.."

 

 

Kurt moaned quietly. Sebastian bent down, dragging his tongue between the halves and over his hole before biting down on the right cheek and sucking harshly.

 

 

"Oh!"

 

 

Sebastian sucked on the spot for a minute before pulling away and dragging his tongue over the abused skin.

 

 

"Oh my god.."

 

 

"So hot.." He smiled before pressing soft kisses up Kurt's back.

 

 

"So are you.."

 

 

Sebastian kissed from Kurt's shoulders to his neck and nuzzled against it. "Let me take you out.." He whispered.

 

 

"When?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Now..I want to take you shopping.."

 

 

"Shopping?"

 

 

"Yes, shopping.." Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's neck.

 

 

"O-Okay."

 

 

"Get dressed." He said, kissing Kurt before standing. Kurt grabbed some Kleenex from the box on the floor and cleaned up before getting dressed. Sebastian pulled Kurt close and kissed him. "So..You're not mad at me anymore?.."

 

 

Kurt shook his head. "No."

 

 

"Good.." Sebastian smiled. Kurt blushed as he looked down.

 

 

"Why so shy?.." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"T-That's just me.." Kurt shrugged.

 

 

"It's sweet.." He smiled, holding out his arm to Kurt. Kurt held back a smile as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian's. They walked out of the office together, Kurt receiving a few glares as they passed through.

 

 

"Flavor of the week.." He heard some girl mumble. He looked down, starting to feel guilty.

 

 

"Don't listen to them.." Sebastian said softly. "Jealousy is an unattractive trait."

 

 

"Do you take everyone shopping..?"

 

 

Sebastian looked over at Kurt and raised an eyebrow. "Well..Not everyone."

 

 

"Oh.."

 

 

"I'm kidding." Sebastian smiled, nudging him lightly. "No..I don't.."

 

 

"Oh," Kurt said, laughing lightly.

 

 

"Like I said..You're special.." He said, opening the passenger door of his convertible for Kurt.

 

 

"Thank you." Kurt said, bashful. Sebastian grinned as Kurt sat, climbing into his side.

 

 

"This is really nice.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Its even better when I can share it with you.." He said smoothly, rubbing Kurt's thigh. Kurt gasped softly as his blush deepened. Sebastian chuckled as they drove. Kurt couldn't tell if Sebastian was being genuine, or he just had the charm turned on, but honestly, he couldn't care less either way..

 

 

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Fifth Avenue. Bergdorf Goodman." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"O-Oh.. Wow.."

 

 

"And we aren't going to look at any price tags. If you like it, get it." Sebastian instructed as he drove.

 

 

"Sebastian, you really don't have t-to do that.. I-I could never pay you back for those places.."

 

 

"Kurt..In case you weren't listening earlier..I want to spoil you..That involves a willing spoiler," he pointed to himself, and a spoil-ee." He chuckled, pointing to Kurt.

 

 

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized. "I'm just not used to letting anyone buy me things."

 

 

"I understand. It's something you'll get used to." Sebastian smiled. Kurt bit back a smile as he looked to Sebastian. Sebastian just gave that crooked grin as he looked back to the road. They got to the store and Kurt was in awe of all the designer clothes as he clung to Sebastian's arm. He had designer pieces of his own, but that was usually from finding amazing deals online.

 

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt said in awe.

 

 

"Mr. Smythe." A woman smiled, walking up to him. "Welcome. I'm Jessica and I'll be your assistant for your visit at Bergdorf Goodman.."

 

 

"Thank you. This is Kurt. We're here to find a few things for him."

 

 

She smiled at Kurt, her eyes calculating as they took him in. "I'm positive we can find some amazing pieces for you, sir. If you'll follow me."

 

 

Kurt nodded before following. Sebastian followed until there was a sitting area where he placed himself in an armchair while Kurt followed Jessica.

 

 

"Can I ask you something? Just between us?"

 

 

"Of course." She said as she followed Kurt through the clothes.

 

 

"Does he bring a lot of guys here?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

 

Jessica bit her lip. "No..He's usually in here alone. He seems..I don't want to sound rude, sir..But he seems very lonely..He used to bring a man here..But that was a long time ago." Jessica said softly.

 

 

"Oh.. Do you know who it was?"

 

 

"I wasn't sure of his name..But he and Mr. Smythe seemed...very close." Jessica said, looking at Kurt and quirking an eyebrow.

 

 

"How long ago was this?"

 

 

"Almost two years.." She said softly.

 

 

"Okay." Kurt nodded.

 

 

They walked through the elegant displays and Kurt, as directed, did not look at the price tags. He picked out a few outfits before going to try them on. Sebastian smiled as Kurt walked into the fitting room where he was seated, sipping a glass of water. "Hey beautiful.."

 

 

"Hey." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"You can just leave the clothes with us, Jessica, thank you.." Sebastian said, not taking his eyes off of Kurt. She set the items down and headed out of the room. Sebastian smiled as Kurt gathered a few of the garments and slipped into a changing booth when his phone rang. Shit. It was Rachel. "Hello?" He answered as he pulled his shirt off.

 

 

"Where are you? I want to go for lunch."

 

 

"Umm..I'm kind of busy.." He said as he undressed.

 

 

"What're you doing?"

 

 

"I'm...Shopping.."

 

 

"Oh? Where? I can meet you."

 

 

"Rachel..I'm with Sebastian."

 

 

"Oh. I thought you weren't going to see him."

 

 

"I wasn't. I was going to his office with every intention of telling him off and then..He pulled me close and told me I was different..Then..We had..uh..A moment...And he said he wanted to take me shopping.." Kurt said as he got dressed.

 

 

Rachel was quiet for a moment. "Wow."

 

 

"I know it sounds bad Rachel..And I know he's a bit older, but..I like him.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"Just be careful."

 

 

Kurt sighed deeply. "Rachel don't use your judging voice on me."

 

 

"Sorry.."

 

 

Kurt sighed. "Please just. Say whatever it is you need to say."

 

 

"You're kind of looking like a gold digger.."

 

 

Kurt gasped. "Rachel Barbara Berry..You did not just call me that!"

 

 

"No!" She said quickly. "I'm just saying.."

 

 

"Listen..I like him..I think he likes me..He just..Ohmygod that's exactly what it looks like.."

 

 

"Maybe it isn't.."

 

 

"Rachel..He says he wants to spoil me! What if that's what he thinks I'm here for?"

 

 

"Talk to him.."

 

 

"I will. But- oh my god this coat is fabulous..."

 

 

Rachel sighed. "I'll see you tonight?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed. "Bye Rach.."

 

 

She said bye before hanging up. Kurt came out in his first outfit, smiling. Sebastian grinned. "What do you think?"

 

 

"I love it."

 

 

"If we take it in just a tad, it will really emphasize your waist. I like it."

 

 

Kurt smiled wide. "Sebastian...I want to ask you something."

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

"Firstly..Not to be rude..But..How old are you?.."

 

 

"Thirty-four."

 

 

Kurt nodded. "Okay..I just..You don't think I'm only here for your money..Do you?"

 

 

"I would hope not." Sebastian said. "But by the way you looked when I said I wanted to take you shopping, I'd say that's not why you're here."

 

 

Kurt smiled. "Good..I-I just..I didn't want you to think.."

 

 

"I don't." Sebastian said softly. Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Sebastian deeply. Sebastian hummed into the kiss. Kurt gasped at the noise, pulling away so their lips were just brushing.

 

 

"So sexy.."

 

 

Kurt blushed. "You.."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Try on something else."

 

 

"Yes sir.." Kurt smiled, walking back into the booth. The older man couldn't help but watch Kurt's ass as he walked away. Kurt modeled several more outfits for Sebastian.

 

 

"They all look so good on you."

 

 

"You're sweet..So..Which one should I get?.."

 

 

"One?" Sebastian asked. "Take whatever you want."

 

 

"Really?.." Kurt asked shyly.

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

Kurt smiled. "Wow..O-Okay.."

 

 

Sebastian stood up and picked up the clothes. "Ready?"

 

 

"Yeah." Kurt grinned.

 

 

They got in the car and left. "Where are we going?"

 

 

"We can go to lunch if you'd like." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"What do you like?"

 

 

"Anything really."

 

 

"I could go for a salad." Kurt said.

 

 

"Well..Why don't you tell me your favorite place and we'll go there?" Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Umm.. There's this diner by my place.."

 

 

"Sounds perfect." Sebastian smiled. "Bushwick, right?"

 

 

Kurt nodded, biting back a smile. Sebastian remembered. They drove for a bit, Sebastian' s hand on Kurt's knee when it wasn't on the stick shift. Each time the older man touched Kurt, chills ran down his spine. Kurt told him how to get to thr diner and gasped as he saw Rachel at a table by the window as they pulled up.

 

 

"Oh god.." Kurt groaned.

 

 

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, as he stopped the car.

 

 

"My roommate is here.."

 

 

"How convenient. I was going to ask you if I could meet her." Sebastian said, getting out and opening Kurt's door.

 

 

"I-I don't know.. She's umm.. Not your biggest fan.."

 

 

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to win her over.." Sebastian smiled, helping Kurt out of the car.

 

 

"Are you sure you want to go in? She's..intense."

 

 

"I'm sure ill be fine." Sebastian chuckled, kissing Kurt softly.

 

 

"Okay." Kurt said before sighing. Sebastian opened the door for Kurt and followed him in. "Hey Rachel.." Kurt called.

 

 

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Hey Kurt!" Her face fell as she saw Sebastian.

 

 

"Can we join you..?"

 

 

"Sure.." She said softly, sipping her coffee.

 

 

Sebastian pulled a chair out for Kurt before sitting.

"This is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Rachel."

 

 

"Hello.." Rachel said, shaking his hand daintily.

 

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"I'm sure.." Rachel said, sipping her coffee.

 

 

"So, what do you do, Rachel?"

 

 

"Right now I teach dance and I'm still in school at NYADA.." Rachel said. "At least I know what you do.." She chuckled.

 

 

Sebastian ignored the last part. "How did you two meet?"

 

 

"In high school.." Kurt smiled. "Glee club."

 

 

"You sing?" Sebastian grinned. "I was in my high school's acapella group."

 

 

"Really? What were you called?.." Kurt asked.

 

 

"Dalton Academy Warblers."

 

 

"Ohmygod! We were McKinley High New Directions!" Kurt said, grinning. "We competed against them..I only wish we coulve seen you perform, but you were already graduated.." Kurt pouted.

 

 

"Oh so you went to that rich boy school in Westerville?" Rachel asked.

 

 

"Private school." Sebastian corrected, turning to Kurt. "Maybe you can sing for me sometime?"

 

 

"I'd love to.." Kurt said, shooting Rachel a look.

 

 

"We could sing together." Sebastian said softly. Kurt couldn't stop his blush at Sebastian's voice as Rachel rolled her eyes. A waitress interrupted to take their order.

 

 

"I'll have a salad please..No dressing." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"I'll take a burger and salad instead of fries." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

The waitress nodded. "Ill have the same." Rachel said before the waitress walked off.

 

 

"You have a boyfriend, Rachel?"

 

 

"No. Boyfriends are a waste of time and distract you from your goals." Rachel said curtly.

 

 

"Or they can help." Sebastian countered.

 

 

"How do you figure?"

 

 

"They can offer support. Relaxation. Fun."

 

 

"Or they can be needy. Distract you. Drag you down." Rachel said seriously.

 

 

"Depends on the man."

 

 

"Okaaay. Well at least we know no one here is dragging anyone down." Kurt chuckled nervously.

 

 

"Definitely not." Sebastian said, wrapping an arm around Kurt.

 

 

Kurt blushed.

 

 

"So Sebastian..Do you make a habbit of taking people's virginity after only knowing them for a day?" Rachel asked.

 

 

"Rachel, ohmygod, that's enough." Kurt said seriously.

 

 

"Kurt is old enough to make his own decisions." Sebastian said calmly.

 

 

"I am so sorry.." Kurt whispered to Sebastian as Rachel just sipped her coffee.

 

 

"It's okay." Sebastian said softly. "If you didn't want me, I wouldn't be here."

 

 

Rachel sighed deeply, looking to her best friend.

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Nothing. I have a class to get to." Rachel said as she set her money on the table for the food. "It was nice to meet you Sebastian." she said before walking out.

 

 

"Sorry about her.." Kurt said quietly.

 

 

"It's fine. She just needs to get used to me.." Sebastian chuckled softly, brushing his thumb over Kurt's cheek.

 

 

Kurt's blush grew. "She'll like you when she does."

 

 

Sebastian's eyes seemed to grow dark at the blush. "Why don't you show me your apartment?.."

 

 

"Right now?.. We haven't gotten our food yet."

 

 

"It's fine." Sebastian said, setting some money on the table. "I'm sure you're a great cook.."

 

 

"O-Okay.."


	3. Chapter 3

They walked back out to Sebastian's car and drove to he and Rachel's apartment.

 

 

"I-It's not as nice as yours.. But it's our home." Kurt said as he opened the front door.

 

 

Sebastian looked around, his hands in his pockets. It was a large studio. Used to be part of a factory by the look of it. It was a bit messy..But..It looked like a home. Somewhere to come after a long day and be greeted by someone who loved you. The sound of laughter and happiness filling the room.

"It's amazing.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"Really?.." Kurt asked.

 

 

"Really.." The lawyer said, placing his hand on the wall.

 

 

Kurt showed Sebastian around. "And over here.. Is my room."

 

 

Sebastian smiled as he pulled back the curtain revealing his section of the apartment. It had a simple bed, with enough room for two, a dresser, vanity, lamps, and a silver rack of clothes. It was very Kurt. "I love it.."

 

 

"Thank you." Kurt said softy.

 

 

Sebastian smiled at Kurt. "It..It..Seems like a home.."

 

 

"It is." Kurt said. "It's where I feel most like me. Where I don't have to hide."

 

 

Sebastian looked down before back up at Kurt. "I wish I had that.." He whispered, before looking around the room.

 

 

"Why don't you?"

 

 

"I don't know..Big empty place..All by myself..Doesn't feel like home to me.."

 

 

"It will when you find the right person."

 

 

Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes for a moment and nodded, smiling. Kurt gave a weak smile as he sat on his bed. Sebastian sat next to Kurt and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to kiss it softly.

 

 

"What're you thinking?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"I'm not sure..But..Now I'm just thinking about how handsome you are.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"That's sweet.."

 

 

"It's true.." Sebastian said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss Kurt softly. Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek as he kissed back. Sebastian inhaled softly at the gentle touch. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. Kurt climbed into the lawyer's lap. Sebastian ran his hands up Kurt's back and around to his hips. "Kurt.."

 

 

"This feels so good."

 

 

"Hmm..You know what would feel better?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"What?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

 

 

"You inside of me.."

 

 

Kurt gasped. "Really? Y-You want me to..?"

 

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling. Kurt took in a shaky breath.

 

 

"Only if you're comfortable..." Sebastian said.

 

 

"I want to.. I'm just nervous.."

 

 

"Why, baby?.." Sebastian asked softly.

 

 

"What if I'm.. I'm not good enough.."

 

 

"Kurt..I know you will be..You're..You're so hot and..You're big.." Sebastian smiled. "It's okay to be nervous.."

 

 

Kurt nodded. "Kiss me.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt down, kissing him deeply. Kurt gave a low moan, pushing Sebastian onto the bed. Sebastian gasped, smiling wide as he saw a new side of Kurt starting to emerge. Kurt pulled his shirt off and rolled his hips down. Sebastian moaned deeply, looking up at Kurt. Kurt unbuttoned Sebastian's shirt and pushed it off. Sebastian pulled Kurt down for a searing kiss, moaning loudly. Kurt rocked his body down as they kissed. He couldn't wait to feel Sebastian around him.

 

 

"You're so hot.." Sebastian gasped.

 

 

"Fuck.. So are you.."

 

 

Sebastian bit down on Kurt's neck, sucking hard.

 

 

"Ah!" Kurt gasped, spreading Sebastian's thighs. Sebastian growled, holding his legs open and rolling his hips.

 

 

"You want me, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, his voice lower than he had ever heard it.

 

 

Sebastian grinned, gasping lightly. "Yes..Fuck.."

 

 

Kurt smiled, kissing down the lawyer's neck. Sebastian let his head fall back, moaning softly. Kurt made his way down his perfectly sculpted body. Sebastian reached down, tangling his hands in Kurts hair. Kurt dragged his tongue down and around the lawyer's abs. Sebastian moaned deeply. "Fuck, Kurt.."

 

 

"I've been thinking about this since we met.."

 

 

"Really?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Kurt nodded. "So much better than I imagined.." He whispered, moving down to take off Sebastian's pants.

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me.."

 

 

"Do you bottom much?"

 

 

"No..Only when I really want it.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt bit his lip. He couldn't wait to feel this. Sebastian grinned, "Fuck me.."

 

 

Kurt retrieved a condom from Sebastian's wallet and rolled it on. Sebastian scooted up the bed, spreading his legs wide. Kurt took a moment to admire Sebastian. "So gorgeous.." He whispered, positioning himself between the lawyer's thighs. Sebastian wrapped his legs around Kurt, moaning softly. Kurt took a deep breath before slowly pushing in. Sebastian gasped harshly. "Oh my god.."

 

 

Kurt was already panting. "Fuck.. You're really tight.."

 

 

Sebastian's eyebrows kneaded together. "Ungh..So big.."

 

 

Kurt kissed Sebastian's neck as he pushed in completely. "Feel so good.."

 

 

Sebastian wrapped his legs around Kurt, whimpering lightly.

 

 

"How do you feel..?"

 

 

"So good, Kurt.."

 

 

Kurt gasped. "S-Say my name again.."

 

 

"Kurt..F-Fuck me.."

 

 

Kurt gave a loud moan as he started to thrust. Sebastian arched his back, clutching to Kurt. Kurt could already feel the burning in his belly. "Ungh.. I-I'm not going to ahh! Last.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "Come for me, Kurt.."

 

 

Kurt gave a few more thrusts. He cried out as he came. Sebastian gasped, rolling his hips as Kurt came down. Kurt whimpered through his orgasm. When he opened his eyes, he groaned. "Oh my god.. I-I'm so s-sorry."

 

 

"It's okay.." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"No.." Kurt said, his face red with embarrassment.

 

 

"Kurt..That was your first time topping, right?.."

 

 

"Yeah.."

 

 

"That's normal, babe.."

 

 

"I'm twenty-eight.."

 

 

"It's still normal..And it won't be long until you'll be hard again.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"But you still are now.."

 

 

"I don't mind waiting.." Sebastian purred, rubbing his back.

 

 

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip. "You're not weirded out or anything..?"

 

 

"Why would I be weirded out?" Sebastian asked as Kurt pulled out.

 

 

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged.

 

 

"Exactly..Now..Let me kiss you and get you ready for more." Sebastian smiled, rolling onto his side and kissing Kurt deeply.

 

 

Kurt gasped, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

 

 

Sebastian moaned softly against Kurt's lips. "Do I feel good, babe?.."

 

 

"Fuck yes.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, deepening the kiss and making it more passionate. Kurt gave a desperate moan as he hitched a leg over Sebastian's hips. Sebastian scratched down Kurt's back, groaning loudly. Kurt broke the kiss with a gasp. "O-Oohh.. Sebastian.."

 

 

"You like that?"

 

 

"Y-Yes.. Oh god.."

 

 

Sebastian groaned, smiling.

 

 

"Breathe in my ear.. I-I love it.."

 

 

Sebastian kissed up to Kurt's ear, moaning softly in it. "You gonna fuck me, Kurt?..Ungh.."

 

 

Kurt whimpered. "Fuck! Yes.. Unnngghhh!"

 

 

"Ungh..I want you so bad..I haven't been fucked in so long.."

 

 

"How do you want to be fucked?" Kurt whispered.

 

 

"Mmmm On my hands and knees.."

 

 

A low growl escaped Kurt. "So sexy.."

 

 

Sebastian rolled his body at the sound, giving a small gasp.

 

 

Kurt rolled them over. "I want you so bad."

 

 

"Take me.."

 

 

Kurt bit Sebastian's nipple. "Get on your hands and knees."

 

 

Sebastian did as he was told, arching his back.

 

 

"Oh damn.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"You like what you see?.."

 

 

"God yes." Kurt said, spreading him. Sebastian moaned, resting his head against the mattress. Kurt lined himself up and pushed in slowly.

 

 

Sebastian whined loudly. "Kuuuurrtt.."

 

 

Kurt pulled back and pushed in a little harder.

 

 

"Fuck!" Sebastian growled.

 

 

"Talk to me, Sebastian."

 

 

"You..You're so big.."

 

 

Kurt found a steady rhythym and moaned. "Fuck, you feel good."

 

 

Sebastian panted harshly, looking back at Kurt.

 

 

"So hot like this.." Kurt gasped, speeding up. Sebastian cried out, his body arching. The younger scratched down Sebastian's back before smacking his ass roughly.

 

 

Sebastian moaned loudly. "Yes! Oh Kurt!"

 

 

Kurt gasped. He couldn't believe how sexy that was. "You like that?"

 

 

"F-Fuck yes..More!"

 

 

Kurt gripped Sebastian's hips as he thrust harder. Sebastian was practically screaming, hissing as he was fucked into. Kurt brought his hand down against him again. Sebastian gripped the sheets. "K-Kurt! Ohmygod!"

 

 

"Sebastian.. Fuck.."

 

 

"Fuck me..Oh god yes..Shit!"

 

 

Kurt pulled Sebastian up, wrapping his arms around the lawyer's chest. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand bringing it up to his neck. Kurt's breathing hitched, his hand automatically starting to squeeze lightly. Sebastian moaned loudly. "Fucking ch-choke me.."

 

 

Kurt gasped, tightening his hand. Sebastian gasped harshly, pushing his hips back. "Kurt! " He rasped.

 

 

"Fuck.. You really like that.." Kurt moaned, using his free hand to smack Sebastian's ass.

 

 

Sebastian gave a sharp cry. "Yes!"

 

 

Kurt grinned, leaning in to bit the lawyer's neck. Sebastian let out a gravelly moan. "G-Gonna come.."

 

 

"Me too.. Shit.."

 

 

Sebastian rolled his body, moaning louder and louder before he came, his body trembling. Kurt screwed his eyes shut. He had never felt anything so amazing. His vision went white as he came inside Sebastian. Sebastian, looked over at Kurt and moaned softly as he melted back against him. Kurt's body sagged, leaning into the touch.

 

 

"I haven't had it that good...Ever.." Sebastian whispered

 

 

"Really..?"

 

 

"Really.. Shit.."

 

 

Kurt giggled lightly.

 

 

"Sorry if I..freaked you out with the choking thing..I just kinda have this..Fantasy.."

 

 

Kurt shook his head. "That was hot."

 

 

"Mmmm..Glad you think so.." He hummed as they laid down.

 

 

"I never dreamed it could be that good.."

 

 

"Me either.." Sebastian whispered, nuzzling under Kurt's jaw.

 

 

"Was it really that good for you?"

 

 

"Amazing.." Sebastian smiled. "No one's ever given me an orgasm like that.."

 

 

Kurt blushed, tracing over Sebastian's chest. "I don't want to sound..clingy.. But, will you stay here tonight?"

 

 

"I would love to.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"Thank you.." Kurt said happily.

 

 

"Rachel will love that.."

 

 

"She doesn't get to decide who sleeps in my room."

 

 

"Very true.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

Kurt cuddled up to Sebastian. "I'm starving.."

 

 

"I could make something.."

 

 

"Well, you know how to do everything, don't you?" Kurt chuckled.

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Kind of."

 

 

"I'd like to help you cook."

 

 

"I'd love that. " Sebastian grinned.

 

 

Kurt let Sebastian borrow some pajama pants and lead the way to the kitchen. "We haves eggs..ham..salad..or umm, steak."

 

 

"I could fix us up a stir fry.."

 

 

"Okay." Kurt smiled. "What can I do?"

 

 

"Cut the vegetables. I'll cut the steak." Sebastian smiled. Kurt nodded, pulling everything out of the fridge. Sebastian searched for a few spices before they got to work. Kurt glanced up every so often. He could get used to this.. Sebastian looked happy. He was smiling and humming softly. He didn't look like 'Sebastian Smythe: Successful lawfirm partner'. He just looked like...Sebastian.

When he finished with the vegetables, Kurt wrapped his arms around the lawyer's torso. Sebastian looked back at Kurt and smiled as he continued cutting. Kurt watched the older man. He loved this. Sebastian finished and turned around, kissing Kurt sweetly. Kurt blushed as he batted his lashes.

 

 

"Gorgeous.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt just shook his head.

 

 

"Don't do that..You are..Perfect.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Kurt's blush grew. "You are.."

 

 

It was Sebastian' s turn to shake his head as he chuckled.

 

 

"I think you are."

 

 

"You don't know anything about me.." Sebastian said softly, turning back to the food.

 

 

"I want to know about you." Kurt said, rubbing his back.

 

 

"What do you want to know?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Anything."

 

 

"I like dogs. I always wanted one, but my dad said they were a waste of time." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"Dogs are nice. What kind would you want?"

 

 

"A pit bull..They're the most misunderstood."

 

 

"I agree." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"Really?" Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Kurt nodded. "It's all in how they're raised."

 

 

"Exactly." Sebastian nodded. "Okay..Now. tell me something about you."

 

 

"Umm.. I have an unhealthy love for musicals."

 

 

"That's adorable." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"How?"

 

 

"It just is. It's you. Loving something most people don't. I think its cute." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"Thanks." Kurt said in a bashful tone.

 

 

Sebastian kissed his cheek softly. "You're welcome.."

 

 

Kurt hopped up onto the counter as Sebastian started to cook. Sebastian stood between Kurt's legs, rubbing over his thighs. The younger man smiled shyly.

 

 

"I really like this..Doing things with you.."

 

 

"You've never done things like this with someone?"

 

 

Sebastian stopped rubbing Kurt's thighs and his smile faded a bit. "Well..I.."

 

 

"What is it?" Kurt asked softly, reaching down for Sebastian's hand.

 

 

"I used to..But you don't want to hear about that..'Never talk about your exes' right?.."

 

 

"Only if you don't want to."

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip, looking down. "Well...I..His name is Vincent.."

 

 

"How did you two meet?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"In the courtroom actually..He was representing the case against mine..I couldn't take my eyes off of him.."

 

 

Kurt couldn't help but give a small smile. "How old were you?"

 

 

"Thirty..During the breaks I would go up to him..Offer to buy him coffee..He shot down my every advance..Until the case was settled that is..He won. Then offered to buy me lunch." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"Then you started dating?"

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "He helped me with my buisness. If it wasn't for him I'd still be putting out ads in The Penny Saver.."

 

 

"What happened between you two?" Kurt asked.

 

 

Sebastian took a deep breath. "W-We dated for two years..I proposed..He said no because he was having sex with some designer..And left me.."

 

 

Kurt gasped, rubbing Sebastian's arm. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry.."

 

 

Sebastian looked away, walking back over to the other counter. "It's fine." He said starting to clean up.

 

 

Kurt felt so bad for Sebastian. "Well, if it means anything.. When I'm with someone, I'm with only them. I don't like games."

 

 

"That means more to me than you know, Kurt.."

 

 

"Good." Kurt said. He got off the counter and kissed Sebastian softly. "As long as you're honest with me, I will be with you."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Kurt gave a soft smile. "Come on before the food burns."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, sniffing. "Yeah, of course." He said quickly, walking back to the stove. Kurt sat back and watched Sebastian. He was so sweet. He just needed the right person to bring it out. Maybe that was why he was such a player..He had his heart broken and he was trying to distact himself with temporary love. Kurt wanted to be more than that. A real love. He blushed at the thought. They had only known each other a few days..But..Could this be real? He sure hoped so.

 

 

They had dinner and afterwards relaxed in the living room with some wine. Kurt put Les Miserables on and snuggled up to Sebastian.

 

 

"Oooh..I actually really love this one.." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"It's in my top five." Kurt smiled. Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead, smiling lightly.

 

 

Later in the movie, Sebastian began to sing softly, looking at Kurt.

"How strange

This feeling that my life’s begun at last

This change,

Can people really fall in love so fast?

What’s the matter with you, Cossete?

Have you been too much on your own?

So many things unclear

So many things unknown.."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip before joining.

"In my life

There are so many questions and answers

That somehow seem wrong

In my life

There are times when I catch in the silence

The sigh of a faraway song

And it sings

Of a world that I long to see

Out of reach

Just a whisper away

Waiting for me.."

 

 

"Does he know I’m alive?

Do I know if he’s real?

Does he see what I saw?

Does he feel what I feel?

In my life

I’m no longer alone

Now the love in my life

Is so near..

Find me now, find me here.."

Sebastian whispered the last words before leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt melted into the kiss, leaning back and bringing Sebastian with him. Sebastian climbed on top of Kurt, pressing their bodies together. Kurt whimpered as he wrapped his legs around the lawyer. Sebastian moaned at the beautiful sound as he kissed Kurt with more passion and something else he couldn't put his finger on..But it felt so perfect. Kurt couldn't think. This was more than anything he had ever felt.

 

 

"Kurt..I..I feel..I-" Sebastian paused as the large metal door slid open and Rachel walked in.

 

 

"Really?..You couldn't do this at his place?.." She sighed, closing the door.

 

 

Kurt groaned. He really wanted to know what Sebastian was going to say. "We're not doing anything."

 

 

"It sure seems like it." She said as Sebastian sat up, sighing.

 

 

"Whatever. There's leftovers on the stove."

 

 

Rachel walked over to the kitchen and Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm..Gonna go take a shower if that's okay.."

 

 

"That's fine. Towels are in the bathroom."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, standing and walking to the bathroom.

 

 

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt asked Rachel. "What has he done to you or me to make you act like this?"

 

 

"He's a player Kurt. He's waving money in your face and acting like he likes you so you'll have sex with him!"

 

 

"And you know that how?" Kurt snapped. "You haven't seen how he acts towards me. If he just wanted to fuck a virgin, do you really thing he'd still be here? If he only want sex, would he have come over and stayed to watch a movie? And cook me dinner? No. I don't care what you think about him. He.. He makes me feel good."

 

 

Rachel looked over at Kurt and sighed. "Fine..I'm sorry..I just..Everything I've heard about him. It makes it hard to trust him."

 

 

"I know. And you warned me. I went into this knowing some of his past. But.. Maybe I'm different." Kurt said. "I hope I'm different.."

 

 

"If you're not I'll kill him."

 

 

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Rachel."

 

 

"You're welcome. Now come hug me.."

 

 

Kurt smiled as he did.

 

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

 

"Me too. Do you want to watch a movie with us?"

 

 

"Sure.." She smiled.

 

 

"Go fix yourself a plate while we wait for him." Kurt said softly. Rachel nodded, doing just that.

 

 

A bit later, Sebastian came back out in Kurt's pajamas.

 

 

"Hey. We're going to put another movie in." Kurt said.

 

 

"Sounds good.."

 

 

Kurt patted the spot next to him. "What're you in the mood for?"

 

 

Sebastian sat next to Kurt, cuddling up to him. "Anything.."

 

 

"Why don't you pick, Rach?"

 

 

"Umm..Rachel Hummed. How about.." She walked over to the tv. "Paranormal activity?"

 

 

Kurt bit his lip. He wasn't too fond of scary movies. "Okay.."

 

 

Rached put it on and climbed into her chair. Kurt scooted closer to Sebastian as his best friend turned the lights off. Sebastian put his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer. Kurt gasped softly at the touch but relaxed against him.

 

 

"I'll protect you.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Good. I get scared easily.."

 

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt's temple. "I've got you.."

 

 

Kurt smiled, laying his head against Sebastian. Sebastian played with Kurt's hair as they watched the movie. When a scary part would come on, Kurt would tighten his hands in Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian would press his lips to Kurt's forehead and shush him softly, stroking his hair. And each time made Kurt's heart flutter.

 

 

After the movie, Rachel was asleep, curled up in her chair.

 

 

"Are you staying the night?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

 

"You already asked me to, baby.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Oh yeah." Kurt giggled in embarrassment. "I just don't want to sleep alone."

 

 

"You won't.." Sebastian said softly. Kurt smiled, leading Sebastian back to his room. Sebastian picked Kurt up, throwing him over his shoulder and giggling lightly.

 

 

"Ah!" Kurt cried out playfully before laughing. "What're you doing?"

 

 

"Carrying you." Sebastian smiled, pulling the curtain closed before tossing Kurt onto the bed.

 

 

Kurt giggled wildly. "You're silly."

 

 

"Silly?.." Sebastian smiled, climbing on top of Kurt.

 

 

"Mmm, yes." Kurt grinned.

 

 

"How so?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

Kurt shrugged. "Just being carefree and throwing me over your shoulder like that. I like it."

 

 

"What else do you like?.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

 

"You." Kurt said, fluttering his lashes.

 

 

Sebastian's stomach tightened. "You do?.."

 

 

Kurt nodded. "I do."

 

 

Sebastian pressed his body to Kurt's. "What do you like about me?.."

 

 

"Well, you're insanely gorgeous. You could be one of those Greek statues." Kurt said, smiling. "You can cook. You like musicals too. When I see you and especially when you look into my eyes.. I get this feeling.."

 

 

"What kind of feeling?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"Like.. Butterflies. Happy, scared, nervous. So much at once.."

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip before leaning down to kiss Kurt sweetly. Kurt smiled as Sebastian pulled back. "What were you going to say before Rachel walked in..?"

 

 

"I..I don't really remember.." Sebastian said softly, looking down.

 

 

"Oh.."

 

 

"I..I was just going to say..I.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

 

"You don't have to say it.. But you can.. If you want to.."

 

 

"I think I'm falling for you." Sebastian got out.

 

 

Kurt gasped. "R-Really?"

 

 

Sebastian sat up. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have said anything."

 

 

"Please don't be sorry." Kurt said quickly. "I-I just.. I don't know why someone would.. Fall for me, I mean.."

 

 

"Are you kidding?..Kurt..You are..breathtakingly beautiful..Kind..Adorably shy..Just..a stunning example of what every human being should strive to be.." Sebastian said, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's heart was pounding against his chest. Without thinking, he jumped into Sebastian's lap and kissed him deeply. Sebastian gasped, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt was panting as he pulled back. "Promise not to break my heart.."

 

 

"Never..As long as you promise the same.."

 

 

"I promise." Kurt grinned. "And I don't care if we barely know each other. Or that we just met. I want you. I want you to be mine. Only mine."

 

 

Sebastian's hands tightened in Kurt's shirt as his pulse climbed. "Yours.." He nodded.

 

 

Kurt stared into the lawyer's eyes. "Oh Sebastian.."

 

 

Sebastian licked his lips. "I want to be yours..Just yours..I don't want to have a different man in my bed every night..I want to wake up next to you..A-And fall asleep in your arms. I want to be yours Kurt Hummel.."

 

 

Kurt had tears in his eyes. "I want that. I want you to be here. I don't need all of the things money buys. I like it here. I want to cook for you and show you that we don't need all of that."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, grinning as tears gathered in his own eyes.

 

 

"I want to show you something.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"What is it?.."

 

 

"What it feels like to just sleep with a man that cares about you for you. Not for money or sex. Although, the sex is amazing." Kurt giggled.

 

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "It is.."

 

 

Kurt pulled the blankets down. "Come on. Get in."

 

 

Sebastian climbed under the covers, sighing deeply.

 

 

Kurt pressed his back against Sebastian's chest. "Thank you.."

 

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle. "For?"

 

 

"Asking me out. Coming over. Everything.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled against the back of Kurt's neck. "Well, You're welcome.." He chuckled.

 

 

Sebastian was almost asleep when Kurt gasped.

"Did you hear that..?"

 

 

"Hmm?.."Sebastian inhaled softly.

 

 

"I-I heard something."

 

 

"Oh, baby..Are you scared 'cause of the movie?.." Sebastian asked.

 

 

"No. I really heard something.." Kurt said quietly.

 

 

"What did it sound like?" Sebastian yawned sitting up.

 

 

"I-I don't know.. Like.. Shuffling.. In the kitchen.."

 

 

"I'll go look.." Sebastian said sweetly, climbing out of bed.

 

 

"Be careful.." Kurt said, pulling the covers higher. Sebastian chuckled. Kurt was so cute.. He pushed the curtain aside before walking into the darkness of the apartment.

 

 

Kurt waited a few minutes. He couldn't hear anything. The longer Sebastian was gone, the more scared he got. "Sebastian?"

 

 

"I'm here..Nothing in the kitchen..Nothing but-.." Sebastian called.

 

 

"Sebastian?!" Kurt called back. "A-Are you okay?"

 

 

There was nothing but silence as Kurt stared at the curtain. His body was shaking with fear as he slowly got up and walked out. "Sebastian..?"

 

 

Kurt looked around. "This isn't funny!"

 

 

Still no answer.

 

 

Kurt quickly padded to Rachel's room, jumping on her bed and shaking her. "Rachel, wake up!" He whispered harshly.

 

 

Rachel groaned. "What? Kurt, I'm sleeping."

 

 

"Something got Sebastian! A-A demon or something.."

 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel sighed, rolling over. "You're just scared."

 

 

"RachelBerryI'mserious!"

 

 

"Fine!" Rachel groaned. "What do you want me to do?"

 

 

"Come help me find him!"

 

 

Rachel got out of bed and stretched. She turned the lights on and looked around the living room. "Well, I don't see him."

 

 

Kurt gripped to her arm. "Sebastian! Come out!"

 

 

A low groan came from Kurt's bedroom. Kurt gasped, squeezing Rachel tighter.

 

 

"Oh my god.." Rachel whispered.

 

 

"W-What do we do?"

 

 

"We have to go in there."

 

 

Kurt whimpered as they started into the room.

 

 

"Sebastian..?" Rachel asked quietly.

 

 

Kurt let out a high scream as he felt hands shoot from under his bed and grab his ankles.

 

 

"OHMYGOD!" Rachel yelled as she ran out of the room.

 

 

Kurt ran to the other side of the room as Sebastian's laughter came from under the bed.

 

 

"You're an asshole!" Kurt cried out, his heart racing.

 

 

Sebastian climbed out and walked over to Kurt, pulling him close. "I'm sorry baby.." he giggled.

 

 

"It's not funny." Kurt huffed.

 

 

"I cannot believe you!" Rachel called from her room.

 

 

"Sorry Rachel!" Sebastian laughed, picking Kurt up and carrying him to the bed.

 

 

"I thought I'd lost you."

 

 

"I"m really sorry, baby..I was only having a litle fun.." He whispered, laying them down and kissing his neck. Kurt couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped him. "I'm sorry..Can I make it up to you?.." He purred, licking up his pulse point

 

 

"M-Maybe.."

 

 

"How can I do that?.." Sebastian breathed in Kurt's ear.

 

 

"You tell me.."

 

 

"Would..Sucking your cock and letting you come all over my face help?.." Sebastian asked, his voice low and dark.

 

 

Kurt whimpered. "It would."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, kissing down Kurt's chest. Kurt's back arched lightly.

 

 

"Talk to me, beautiful..I was very bad for scaring you, wasn't I?.."

 

 

"V-Very bad.." Kurt gasped.

 

 

Sebastian smiled as he kissed down to Kurt's hips, settling on his knees and poking his ass up in the air. He licked down the light trail of hair that led underneath Kurt's boxers.

"Do I..Deserve to be punished?"

 

 

"A-Ah.. Yes.. Fuck.."

 

 

"Tell me how you'll punish me.." Sebastian whispered, hooking his fingers underneath the elastic of Kurt's boxers. "Don't bother with being tame.."

 

 

Kurt bit his lip as he closed his eyes. "Umm.. I-I want to tie you to a chair.. Put music on and dance.. Slowly strip for you. Get so close but not close enough.."

 

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "Fuck..You little tease..I might have to punish you after that..What else?.." He asked, nuzzling against Kurt's stiffening cock through the fabric.

 

 

Kurt whimpered at the idea of Sebastian teasing him. "G-Give you a lap dance. I really love to dance.. Maybe blindfold you so you don't know what's coming.."

 

 

Sebastian growled, mouthing over Kurt's balls and dragging his tongue across the soft material.

 

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt moaned. "I'd run my fingertips between your thighs.. All over.. But lightly. Make you need me.."

 

 

Kurt could swear he felt Sebastian tremble at his words and it shot an odd streak of confidence through him. Maybe he'd go out tomorrow and buy the things he needed for this.

"When you're shaking and can't take any more, I might, just might, climb on top of you and ride you. But you're still tied up. No touching."

 

 

Sebastian whimpered, digging his nails into Kurt's hips as he licked up Kurt's cock through his boxers. "Shit..Please.." He whispered shakily.

 

 

"Please what?" Kurt asked lowly.

 

 

Sebastian arched his back. "I-I want it.."

 

 

"You'll get it, baby. But tonight, you're taking my cock in your throat." Kurt said, shocked that he could actually say something like that.

 

 

Sebastian gave a loud moan, rolling his body before yanking Kurt's boxers down. "Y-Yes sir.."

 

 

Kurt gasped. "Fuck, I like that.."

 

 

Sebastian groaned, sucking Kurt's cock into his mouth and swallowing him greedily.

 

 

Kurt arched up. "Shit!"

 

 

Sebastian bobbed his head skillfully, sucking in all of the perfect ways. No one had ever reduced him to a begging cock hungry bitch before..Well..Only one other person..But Sebastian knew it was different with Kurt..He got him so turned on he would do anything for him.

 

 

Kurt reached down, pulling Sebastian's hair. "Fuck! So damn good."

 

 

Sebastian moaned as Kurt grabbed his hair. Sebastian reached between his legs and was about to start stroking his cock, but paused before bringing a finger around to his hole, still slick from earlier. He pushed a finger in, moaning softly.

 

 

Kurt looked down and gasped. "That's so hot.."

 

 

Sebastian just whined, pushing in deeper as he sucked Kurt.

 

 

"Can't wait to tease you, baby. Make you feel so good.."

 

 

Sebastian added another finger, an obscene moan escaping him. Kurt gave a shuddering breath, thrusting into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian took it easily, looking up at Kurt and smiling around him. Kurt's moans grew louder. There was no way Rachel couldn't hear them. But Kurt couldn't hold back. Sebastian pulled off, stroking Kurt quickly before straddling his hips.

 

 

"Ride me.. Please baby.. Fast.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, sinking down and taking a moment to adjust. Kurt gasped. He loved being inside of Sebastian. Sebastian scratched down Kurt's chest before starting to bounce on his cock quickly. Kurt's breathing came out in short pants. "Oh! Bas!"

 

 

Sebastian held his body still before just working his hips quickly. "F-Fuck!"

 

 

Kurt placed his hands on Sebastian's hips as he looked into the lawyer's eyes. Sebastian moaned deeply, leaning down to kiss Kurt and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Fuck..Me.." He whispered between kisses. Kurt deepened the kiss as he started to thrust hard. Sebastian moaned into Kurt's mouth, pulling his hair roughly before kissing across to his ear. "Oh god, Kurt! Yes, baby..Yesyesyesyes-ah!"

 

 

"Fuck! I-I'm so close.. Keep talking.."

 

 

"Fuck me..Oh fuck you feel so fucking good in my ass baby..It's yours..Oh..Nobody's ever made me want to be fucked so badly-ah! Shit!" Sebastian whined against Kurt's ear. Kurt gave a loud moan, giving a rough thrust and coming hard. Sebastian gasped harshly as he felt Kurt's warm come fill his ass. It was enough to send him over the edge as well. Kurt's gasped at the warm sensation on his chest and stomach. Sebastian rolled his hips slowly, lazily letting Kurt slide in and out of him before pulling off and whining at the emptiness. He felt Kurt's come start to leak out if him and He moaned softly. "Fuck.."

 

 

"How are you so hot?" Kurt giggled lightly.

 

 

"I could ask you the same question..Besides..We forgot to use a condom..So..This ass is officially yours.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

Kurt's eyes went wide for a moment. "A-Are you okay with that? I wasn't thinking.."

 

 

"Neither was I..But..I figure if we're only going to be with each other..It shouldn't be a problem.."

 

 

"True." Kurt said, nodding. Sebastian smiled, slowly cleaning them up before cuddling up to Kurt and turning off the light. Kurt kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Goodnight."

 

 

Sebastian yawned softly. "Night.."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks Kurt grew even closer to Sebastian. The lawyer prefered to stay at Kurt's apartment, but most of the time they stayed in his spacious home. Kurt was browsing through Sebastian's closet when he saw a seam in the wall. He raised an eybrow as he pushed on it and a secret door opened. He gasped harshly as he saw what was inside. It was a small cabinet filled with restraints, whips, crops, vibrators, plugs, ball gags, harnesses. Anything you could think of. Kurt's face flushed red as he quickly snapped the door shut.

"Holy shit." Kurt whispered.

 

 

Sebastian walked in, stretching. "Baby?"

 

 

"H-Hey.."

 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

 

"Nothing." Kurt said quickly.

 

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Okay..I have to meet with a client..Will you be okay here by yourself?.."

 

 

Kurt nodded. Maybe he could take a closer look... "Of course. I might just have to take a hot bath in that amazing tub."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, tightening his tie before pulling Kurt close. Kurt gasped as he looked up at Sebastian innocently. Sebastian hummed lowly. "You're making me wanna stay.."

 

 

"I'll be here when you get home."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, sighing. "You're right.." He said, kissing him softly.

 

 

Kurt grinned. "I'll be waiting."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly. "Bye baby.."

 

 

"Bye.."

 

 

Sebastian kissed kurt again before grabbing his keys and leaving. Kurt waited until he knew Sebastian wasn't coming back before running back to the room. He opened the door again and looked over the objects with wide eyes. He had never even thought of seeing most of them in person before. He picked up the ball gag and turned it over in his hands. Kurt bit his lip as he wondered what it would feel like. He blushed at the thought, his body becoming hot. He slowly walked over to a mirror and put it on. His lips looked plump stretched around the ball. Kurt couldn't help the small moan that escaped him. His cheeks grew even redder as he heard the muffled sound and blood rushed between his legs. He could definitely see why Sebastian liked this. He quickly took it off and massaged his jaw. Maybe he would talk to him about it later.. Kurt went back to the room and explored the toys. Some of the dildos and vibrators were bigger than Sebastian, which made Kurt swallow dryly. Maybe Sebastian liked using some of this on himself too.. That thought sent a thrill though Kurt. He decided to cool down. He grabbed a towel and walked out on the large bacony where a pool was built in. The view of the city was so gorgeous from up here.

While Sebastian was gone, Kurt took a swim and showered. The house phone started to ring and Kurt hurried over. He debated on answering before deciding to do it. "Hello?.."

 

 

"Babe. Hey. I tried calling your cell but you didn't answer. " Sebastian said.

 

 

"I was probably in the shower still. Sorry."

 

 

"It's okay. I'm on my way back." Sebastian sighed. "Are you decent?" He asked, his tone playful.

 

 

"I am." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"Damn.." Sebastian sighed. "Well..I'll have to fix that.."

 

 

"I'll be in your room.."

 

 

When Kurt got off the phone, he ran into the hidden room and grabbed the ball gag. He stripped down before putting it on and laying in bed. Sebastian walked inside, loosening his tie and throwing down his briefcase. "Baby?.."

 

 

Kurt didn't say anything as he waited. Sebastian ran his hands through his hair as he walked back to the bedroom and froze. Kurt looked to Sebastian, hoping he wouldn't be angry. Sebastian stared at Kurt before ripping off his suit jacket and quickly striding over to the bed. He climbed on top of Kurt and stared down into his eyes.

"Why were you in my closet?.." He whispered. Kurt tried to talk but it came out in a mumble around the gag. "That was very bad of you..Going through my things.." Sebastian whispered darkly. Kurt whimpered, unsure of how Sebastian felt. Sebastian gripped Kurt's thighs, thrusting down against him. "Such a bad boy.."

 

 

Kurt gasped, moving with Sebastian. Sebastian took his tie off and threw in across the room. He brought a hand up, tracing over Kurt's plump, pearl-pink lips. "You look so god damn beautiful like this.."

 

 

Kurt gave a small whine at the words. Sebastian looked like he was holding back and exhibiting an amazing amount of self control. His breathing was heavy and he was trembling, the tendons in his neck straining. Kurt reached up to trace down Sebastian's back as he nodded. Sebastian let out a harsh growl, diving in to bite Kurt's neck and claw at his pefect white thighs, leaving angry red lines. Kurt moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Sebastian. Sebastian sucked harshly. "Such a bad, dirtly little boy.." He whispered, smacking the side of Kurt's thigh hard. Kurt's head fell back as he cried out. Sebastian moaned at the muffled sound, kissing along Kurt's jaw before getting up and walking to the closet. Kurt propped himself up as he watched Sebastian disappear.

Sebastian came out, holding a few straps of leather. He grabbed Kurt's wrists and secured them with leather cuffs, hooking thise to the headboard and smiling. He looked down into Kurt's eyes as he started to wrap a loose leather collar around his neck. "All of this is okay right?.." He asked sincerely. Kurt swallowed dryly as he nodded. He was so nervous but something about it excited him. Sebastian nodded, pulling his shirt and pants off. Kurt could see his rock-solid erection straining through his black boxers. Kurt tried to reach out, forgetting his restraints.

Sebastian smiled. "You're not going anywhere baby.." He whispered, rubbing up and down Kurt's inner thighs. Kurt gasped. Every touch felt intense with his arousal. Sebastian kissed up the inside of Kurt's thigh and licked at his balls lightly before nipping up to his hips. "Gonna fuck you..So /fucking/ hard..And you're gonna take it..Oh..Yes baby..You're gonna take it so good..All tied up like a good boy.."

 

 

Kurt whimpered as he writhed under Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed the lube and smiled, slicking up his fingers and placing two at Kurt's hole. Kurt bucked his hips down. Sebastian pulled away, clicking his tongue. "No..That's not how we act, is it?.."

 

 

Kurt groaned, trying to relax his body. Sebastian smiled. "That's better.." He smiled, slowly pushing into the extremely tight hole. Kurt balled his fists up as he tried not to move. Sebastian went slow, watching Kurt's face. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as Sebastian found the bundle of nerves inside of him. The older rubbed over the sensitive nub, moaning softly. Kurt couldn't hold back. He arched his back and let out a moan.

"That's good baby..Moan for me..Yeah.." Sebastian growled. Kurt let go, giving a louder moan. Sebastian added another finger, smiling wide Kurt rolled his body as his breathing sped up. Sebastian rubbed over Kurt's prostate again, moaning at the noises he made. Kurt's hips thrust up as he whined, letting Sebastian know he was close. Sebastian went a few more seconds before pulling his fingers out. Kurt huffed as his body tried to relax. Sebastian kissed up to the ball gag, smiling lightly. Kurt took a deep breath. Sebastian was so hot.. Sebastian pulled off his boxers and placed the tip of his cock at Kurt's hole. "There's so much more I wanna show you..But you're not ready..We'll settle with this for now.."

 

 

Kurt nodded quickly, silently begging for Sebastian to push in. Sebastian leaned down, gently nibbling on Kurt's nipple as he slowly pushed in. Kurt moaned, tilting his head back. Sebastian kissed up Kurt's neck as he filled him. Kurt rolled his body against Sebastian. Sebastian kissed over Kurt's lower lip, moaning deeply. Kurt swallowed dryly as he looked up into Sebastian's eyes.

"Are you okay?.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt nodded, moving his head to stretch his neck. Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck before grabbing the collar as he thrusted. Kurt gasped, arching his back beautifully.

 

 

"So fucking gorgeous.."

 

 

Kurt gave a low moan. Sebastian pulled lightly on the collar as he picked up speed, staring down at Kurt. Kurt's breaths came out in short pants as he edged closer. Sebastian gowled deeply. "Fuck..So perfect..Such a good boy.."

 

 

Kurt mewled loudly.

 

 

"Are you close baby? " Sebastian whispered. Kurt nodded quickly. Sebastian gripped Kurt's thighs, speeding up his thrusts. Kurt's whine was cut off by short gasps.

 

 

"Say my name." Sebastian grinned. Kurt moaned his lover's name, his words muffled by the gag. Sebastian moaned, pounding into him. Kurt gripped his restraints as he tried to hold on longer.

 

 

"Come." Sebastian growled. Kurt cried out around the ball as he let go, coming in long thick ropes across his chest and stomach. Sebastian thrust through Kurt's orgasm, panting softly. Kurt whined as his body sagged. Sebastian slowly pulled out and straddled Kurt's chest, stroking himself. Kurt blinked innocently at Sebastian. Sebastian's chest heaved before he let out a grunt and came all over the ball gag. Kurt whimpered as he tried to taste.

Sebastian stroked himself as he came down. "Oh shit.."

 

 

Kurt formed a small smile with his plump, red kiss swollen lips. Sebastian reached around Kurt's head, taking off the gag. Kurt rotated his jaw to relax. "Oh my god."

 

 

"W-was that okay?..I..I'm kind of..Into bondage.."

 

 

"That was..hot.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, taking off the collar and cuffs.

 

 

Kurt quickly wrapped himself around Sebastian. "So, you're not mad?"

 

 

"No.." Sebastian smiled. "I'm incredibly relieved."

 

 

"Good."

 

 

"I was afraid you would think I was some kind of freak.."

 

 

"Not at all." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"Really?.."

 

 

Kurt nodded.

 

 

"Well good..Cause..I'd like to do it again.."

 

 

Kurt blushed as he cuddled up to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled. "But.. Maybe..the other way around.."

 

 

"Oh god.. Yes.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned wide. "Really?.."

 

 

Kurt nodded shyly.

 

 

"God you're perfect.."

 

 

Kurt giggled. "You are too.."

 

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt , kissing his forehead.

 

 

"I have to get back to work tomorrow." Kurt sighed.

 

 

Sebastian's smile faded. "But you'll come see me after, right?.."

 

 

"Of course."

 

 

His eyes lit up again slightly. "Okay.."

 

 

"You could always visit me too, you know.."

 

 

"I know.." Sebastian smiled. "But I don't want to get you in trouble.."

 

 

"True.."

 

 

"Because I know if I come visit I won't be able to keep my hands off of you.."

 

 

Kurt made a small noise in the back of his throat at the thought of it. Sebastian moaned softly, tracing his fingers across Kurt's lower back.

 

 

"You're so sexy.." Kurt whispered.

 

 

Sebastian's grin grew as he kissed Kurt softly. "So are you babe.."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Rachel were busy cleaning the apartment that Sunday. Having two neat freaks in an apartment did have its payoffs.   
"So.." Kurt sighed, wiping across the window, "Sebastian invited me to some swanky party tonight .."

 

"Are you going?" Rachel asked.

 

"I don't know..I've only been to our parties.." Kurt sighed.

 

"I just feel like they'll be snobby."

 

"Sebastian isn't.." Kurt offered.

 

"We don't know his friends."

 

Kurt sighed, blowing a stray hair out of his face. "True.."

 

"What's the party for?" Rachel asked.

 

"Something for his work..I think he won a big case." Kurt said.

 

"Oh wow good for him."

 

Kurt nodded lightly ."I'm happy for him."

 

"He's not as bad as I thought." Rachel shrugged.

 

"I'm glad you see that now." Kurt giggled.

 

Rachel nodded. "I worry about you."

 

"Hey. At least I'm not the one that went home with that shady guy from the piano bar." Kurt giggled.

 

"That was one time! And you have to admit, he was irresistible!" Rachel grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes, giggling softly as there was a knock on the door.

 

"Is that him?" Rachel asked as she walked to the door.

 

"I think so..Oh god..I look like shit!" Kurt gasped, gesturing to his sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. "My hair is a mess! He wasn't supposed to come until tonight.."

 

"If he's worth anything, he'll prefer you like this." Rachel said seriously as she opened the door. "Hello Sebastian."

 

Kurt quickly hid behind a wall as Sebastian walked in, smiling. "Hey. I thought I'd surprise Kurt.."

 

"That's so nice of you. Kurt! Sebastian's here!"

 

"Um..Give me a minute!" Kurt called. There was no way he could make it to his room without Sebastian seeing him.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Where is he? Isn't his room that way?"

 

Kurt sighed deeply, stepping out. "Hey.."

 

"Hey." Sebastian smiled. "I thought we could hang out before the party."

 

"Really?..I'd love that..But..I look like shit. So I should go change."

 

"I've never seen someone pull off sweats like you do."

 

Kurt blushed deeply. "W-What?.."

 

"What? Kurt, I told you, you're gorgeous. I like being here with you. This is more..normal. I like it." Sebastian said simply.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Thank you.." he said quietly, leaning up to kiss him.

 

Sebastian pulled him close. "So, can we hang out? I just really want to chill before this."

 

"I'd love to.."

 

Sebastian grinned, kissing him again. Kurt's heart fluttered, pulling away. They went back to Kurt's room and Kurt tried to change.   
"Don't. You don't have to try to impress me. I'm not leaving."

 

"I know..I just don't..You always look so amazing and I like looking good for you."

 

Sebastian sighed. "If you're more comfortable, go ahead."

 

"No..I'm sorry.." Kurt sighed, sitting on Sebastian's lap.

 

"Everyone tries so hard to get me to like them. I just want someone who will be themselves. You know?"

 

"I know.." Kurt said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just me with you.."

 

"I like that. And I like these sweats. Although.. They would look pretty nice on the floor." Sebastian grinned mischievously.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Sebastian.." he giggled.

 

"Just saying." Sebastian chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender.

 

Kurt gave a tiny sigh. "How do you do that?.."

 

"Do what?"

 

"Just..The way you talk..You can say anything and it'll turn me on.." Kurt whispered.

 

"That's so hot." Sebastian said just as quiet.

 

Kurt shivered. "Baby.."

 

Sebastian leaned in and nipped at Kurt's neck. The younger gripped Sebastian's shoulders, whining softly. "Sebastian..O-Oh.."

 

"Feel good, babe?"

 

Kurt's head fell back. "Y-Yes, sir.."

 

Sebastian growled deep in his throat. "You know I love that."

 

Kurt trembled slightly. "I do.."

 

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips. "You still need to shower right?"

 

Kurt nodded, already out of breath. Sebastian looked so hot in his suit..He knew he wouldn't ever be able to resist him. Sebastian flipped them over and ground his hips down. "Perfect."

 

Kurt gasped loudly before slapping his hand over his mouth. 

 

"I can get you all sweaty and hot.. You like that?" Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt nodded. "J-Just how do you plan on doing that?.."

 

"I'll fuck you so good, Kurt. Just when you think we're done, I'll have you in another position. Fuck, I can't decide how I want you first."

 

Kurt's breath came out in short gasps. "Oh my god.."

 

Sebastian sat up and undressed. "You want that?"

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, nodding as the layers were stripped from his slim form. Sebastian yanked Kurt's sweats off before pulling his shirt off. "Fucking beautiful."

 

Kurt brought his knees together, blushing lightly. Sebastian climbed into Kurt's lap and rolled his hips down, feeling Kurt against his ass. Kurt ran his hands up Sebastian's sides, moaning softly. Sebastian closed his eyes. He hasn't bottomed in a while.. But this felt so good.

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt panted, thrusting up against him.

 

"Kurt.. Do you.. Do you want to fuck me..?"

 

Kurt nodded quickly. Yes..Yes.."

 

Sebastian moaned as he sucked two fingers into his mouth. He reached back and slowly stretched himself. Even though he had let Kurt inside of him already, he felt vulnerable. He really liked Kurt and wanted to try these things with him. Kurt moaned softly, watching Sebastian with hooded eyes. Sebastian gave a shaky breath. He reached forward and took Kurt's hands as he lowered himself onto Kurt. Kurt let out a low groan, squeezing Sebastian's hands. "So beautiful.."

 

Sebastian's cheeks were a light pink as he rolled his body. Kurt thrust up into Sebastian, watching his face. "Oh!" Sebastian moaned. Kurt pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed him deeply as he began to thrust harder. Sebastian let out a long whine as they kissed. Kurt clutched to his boyfriend, revelling in the sounds he was making and the amazing tight heat around him. Sebastian reached up, pulling on Kurt's hair as he rocked his body down faster. Kurt grunted deeply as Sebastian pulled, no longer caring about his roommate as he kissed up to Sebastian's ear, moaning and panting against it.   
"Kurt.." Sebastian breathed out heavily.

 

"You love riding me, don't you?..Ungh..Baby..You feel so good around my dick.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian growled as he delved his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He had never felt this way with someone. Kurt kissed Sebastian passionately as their sweaty bodies moved together. Sebastian pulled back slightly and looked into Kurt's gorgeous eyes. Kurt gave a small gasp, placing hand on Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian licked his lips before Kurt hit his sweet spot and moaned deeply. Kurt moved his hands down to Sebastian's hips and thrust harder, concentrating on that spot. Sebastian was panting as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuuuccckkk...."

 

"Sebastian..I'm close.." Kurt whispered breathily.

 

"Me too.. Say my name again.."

 

"Sebastian..Ah..Fuck!" Kurt moaned. Sebastian buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck as he cried out, spilling himself between them. Kurt reached down, stroking Sebastian slowly as he came as well, moaning softly. 

 

"Kurt.."

 

"You're so amazing..So beautiful..Perfect.." Kurt whispered into his hair. Sebastian laid against Kurt and listened to his heart beating. They stayed in the comfortable silence. After a while, Sebastian slowly pulled off and they tangled their legs together before pulling the blanket over their heads.

 

"I love this.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Me too.." Kurt smiled, running his hand up and down Sebastian's side slowly. His skin was so soft. He loved the feel of it and the way Sebastian had the slightest curve along his waist. He memorized the small expanse of skin with his long fingers, smiling softly. 

 

"I never thought I would like this."

 

"Cuddling?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I never cared for it before."

 

"Why not? It's nice.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I don't know. I just never felt like this with anyone before."

 

"Neither have I..You're amazing.." Kurt whispered.

 

"So are you, Kurt."

 

Kurt stilled his hand, squeezing Sebastian's hip lightly and looking into his eyes.

 

"What're you thinking..?" Sebastian whispered.

 

"Just..How lucky I am..That I have you here..I'm glad you were my first, Sebastian.."

 

"I don't know how you went this long without it." Sebastian said. "But I'm glad I was."

 

"I just..I literally wasn't sexually attracted to any of the guys I dated..I mean..I'd get them off or whatever, and if they wanted, I'd let them... suck me while I watched tv.." Kurt chuckled.

 

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow."

 

"But then I met you..And..As soon as you walked in that door I was..Turned on for the first time in my life.." Kurt breathed out, in awe. Sebastian couldn't believe how his heart fluttered at Kurt's words. He pulled kurt close and kissed him sweetly. Kurt gave a light hum before he pulled away slightly. "What was that for?" He giggled.

 

"I just.. I really like you." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"I really like you too.." Kurt whispered, kissing him again.

 

"We should get ready."

 

Kurt pouted, tightening his legs around Sebastian. Sebastian smiled. "We can come back after and lay like this all night."

 

Kurt grinned, kissing him and standing. "Y'know..I don't think I'm gay.."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I think I'm just..Sebastian-sexual.." Kurt giggled.

 

"Oh my god." Sebastian laughed. "I think I can handle that."

 

Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You've created a monster Mr. Smythe..Now I have this..Unquenchable thirst for your cock and it's all your fault.." He chuckled lowly.

 

"Well, I hope you're off tomorrow. Because I plan on giving you my cock all fucking night," Sebastian whispered darkly.

 

Kurt couldn't help but moan quietly, pressing his body against Sebastian's. "Fuck.." He breathed out shakily. "C-Can you use the collar on me again?..A-And the ball?...And..M-more?.." he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

 

Sebastian grinned, trailing his fingertips across Kurt's chin. "I'll show you so much more."

 

Kurt's knees felt weak as his lips parted and a barely there whimper slipped out.

 

"Come on. Lets shower." Sebastian said, winking at kurt and heading to the bathroom. Kurt tried to collect himself, watching Sebastian as he quickly followed him. They showered together and Sebastian got dressed in his suit he had worn over there. Kurt stood in front of his clothes rack and flipped through it quickly. Nothing seemed right..

 

"You need help?"

 

"I think so." Kurt sighed.

 

"What are you in the mood for?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Something that will impress your friends.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Don't worry about them. I want you to wear something that makes you feel amazing. I want you to feel comfortable."

 

Kurt nodded lightly. "What about this? Simple, not too much.." He pulled out a grey suit that had a faint plaid pattern on it, with a black tie.

 

"I like it." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt smiled back. "Okay."

 

Sebastian sat back on the bed and watched as Kurt got dressed. He was so careful..The way he would delicately button his shirt, taking care not to bunch the fabric. Sebastian loved how Kurt had his own way to do everything. He tightened his tie, buttoned his collar and then his suit jacket. After that, he turned to Sebastian and smoothed it down. "So?.."

 

"You look perfect."

 

Kurt blushed lightly. "Thank you..I just have to fix my hair and we can leave."

 

"Sounds good." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt quickly styled his hair and sighed nervously. "Okay.."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Just nervous.."

 

"You'll be fine." Sebastian said softly as they got in the car.

 

"Okay.." Kurt said softly. 

 

When they arrived, Sebastian walked in with his arm around Kurt proudly. Kurt looked around. This was so fancy.. He held on to Sebastian, feeling out of place. A few lawyers came over and congratulated Sebastian. 

 

"Thank you.." He smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to Kurt Hummel."

 

"H-Hi." Kurt said shyly.

 

One of the women eyed him up and down. "Hello..How do you know Sebastian?"

 

"We're dating." Sebastian said as Kurt scooted closer to him.

 

"Oh yes..I've heard of the infamous Kurt Hummel." A tall, thin man chuckled. "Specifically from the people working in your office."

 

Kurt's eyes went wide as he looked to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian's mouth quickly became a flat line. "What Kurt and I do is none of anyone's business..Even if it is in my office." He said curtly.

 

The others faces fell as they nodded.

 

Sebastian eyed all of them. "Kurt, would you like a drink?.."

 

"Please," Kurt nodded.

 

Sebastian kept his arm around Kurt, leading him to the bar.

 

"I-Im sorry about..that.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Why? I'm not embarrassed. They should be..Acting like children." He scoffed, ordering their drinks. 

 

"Thank you.."

 

"You look so beautiful.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt blushed as he sipped his drink. "You're crazy."

 

"True..Crazy about you.." Sebastian smiled. 

 

"Sebastian.." A man grinned. "Congrats on the Emerson trial."

 

"Thank you, Chris." Sebastian nodded.

 

His eyes drifted to Kurt. "And who is this?"

 

"This is my boyfriend, Kurt." Sebastian said. "Kurt, this is Chris."

 

"Nice to meet you." Kurt smiled shyly.

 

"You too." Chris said, looking Kurt up and down. "So, how did you get Sebastian's attention?"

 

Kurt looked to Sebastian. "Well..I don't know, really..But I'm glad I did."

 

"Look at him. How could I stay away?" Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt blushed deeply, sipping his drink.

 

"Hmm. Well, congrats, Sebastian."

 

"Thank you.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Chris sighed as he nodded and walked away.

 

"What was that about?" Kurt asked.

 

"He's been trying to get me for months." Sebastian sighed. "Nothing to worry about."

 

"Really?"

 

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm not interested. I'm with you, babe."

 

Kurt smiled. "Good.."

 

Sebastian kissed him softly as they walked around.

 

"I feel like everyone is staring at me.." Kurt said softly.

 

"They can't believe I'm with someone for more than sex." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Did you bring other guys to these parties?.."

 

"No." Sebastian said, shaking his head. Kurt nodded lightly. "Are you okay?"

 

"I am..I just..I feel like they don't like me.."

 

"They don't know you. They don't even like each other." Sebastian chuckled. "They aren't important. You are."

 

Kurt smiled lightly. "So..Are you at least enjoying your party?"

 

Sebastian nodded. "I am."

 

Kurt grinned. "Good." 

 

A tall Latina walked up and smiled. "Well. I never thought I'd see you two at this loser convention.."

 

"Sebastian won a big trial. We're celebrating." Kurt said.

 

Santana grinned. "I heard. Thought I'd crash this stiff-fest.."

 

"To see if any of these guys are stiff for you?" Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Exactly." She winked. "I need a rich lawyer type."

 

"Lord." Kurt laughed.

 

"Wait..How do you two know each other?" Santana asked quickly.

 

"Oh.. We're dating." Kurt explained.

 

"Well..Small world. Smythe here got me out of a tight spot a couple of years ago." Santana smiled.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Well, I needed a lawyer so let's just leave it at that." She chuckled, sipping her drink.

 

"It all worked out." Sebastian smiled. Kurt nodded, smiling back. The rest of the night wasn't too bad. Kurt stayed near Sebastian and Santana and actually had a pretty good time.

 

"Why don't we ditch this place and head to a bar?" Santana said.

 

"I'm in." Kurt said, looking to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I could go for something stronger than champagne."

 

"Let's go." The Latina grinned. They drove to a low end bar and Kurt grinned as they walked in. "Have you been here?" Santana asked.

 

Kurt nodded as Sebastian shook his head.   
"I usually don't go to bars like this."

 

"Do we need to leave? Not good enough for you?" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

 

"Go easy on him, San." Kurt chuckled as they sat at the bar.

 

They ordered their drinks and talked a bit. "What have you been up to, Santana?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'm a dance instructor." She smiled.

 

"What kind of dance?"

 

"Ballet." She smiled, flipping her hair. "I know, weird right?"

 

"Didn't expect that. Good for you." Kurt smiled.

 

"Thank you. What about you?"

 

"Oh. I'm just in retail."

 

"He's amazing.." Sebastian said.

 

"Thanks.." Kurt said quietly. "It's not that hard."

 

"Bull shit..I could only work in retail for a week before I quit." Santana said.

 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

 

"Too hard. Too many assholes."

 

"There's plenty of those." Kurt sighed.

 

"Amen." Santana chuckled, raising her glass.

 

Kurt smiled as they drank. "You want to dance, Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I'd love to.."

 

Sebastian led the way and pulled Kurt close.

 

"I'd love to.."

 

Sebastian led the way and pulled kurt close. Kurt smiled, glad he left his suit jacket in the car. He rolled his sleeves up as he rolled his body. Sebastian grabbed Kurt by the hips. "Why are you so sexual and comfortable here but all shy at the party?"

 

"Because I'm used to this.." Kurt said. "Everyone was all judgemental at the party.."

 

"Fuck them. What they think isn't important." Sebastian said against Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt smiled. "You're right.."

 

"You're so sexy, Kurt."

 

Kurt blushed. "I still can't believe you think that.."

 

"I do." Sebastian grinned.

 

"You're the sexiest guy I've ever seen.."

 

"So, we must be the sexiest couple ever."

 

Kurt laughed lightly. "Whatever.."

 

Sebastian ground his hips forward as they danced. Kurt smiled, letting out a moan.  
"Feel good?"

 

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. Sebastian grinned, pressing himself closer.

 

"Sebastian.."

 

"Yes?"

 

"So good.."

 

"I bet you can't wait to get to my place." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt nodded. "What..What are we gonna do?"

 

"I don't know. I need to go back into my closet. See what I have."

 

Kurt whimpered, his knees going weak.

 

Sebastian chuckled. "We can't just ditch Santana, can we?"

 

Kurt looked over and saw her sitting at the bar with a girl, her hand on her thigh. "I think she'll be okay.."

 

"Want to say bye or go?"

 

"Let's go.."

 

Sebastian led the way in a hurry and sped home. They got to the complex and Kurt gasped as Sebastian pulled him into the elevator. Sebastian pressed him against the wall and nipped at his neck. Kurt clutched to Sebastian's back. "O-Oh!"

 

"When we get inside, I want you naked and on my bed. Got it?"

 

"Yes sir.." Kurt whispered. 

 

The elevator opened and Sebastian let Kurt in. "I'll be in there in a few minutes."

 

Kurt hurried to the room, quickly undressing. Sebastian went to the kitchen. He had something planned for Kurt and couldn't wait to try it out. Kurt pulled his clothes off and climbed on the bed. Sebastian came in, holding a light blue toy. "Mmm, so sexy."

 

Kurt arched his back, biting his lip. 

 

"I'm going to set this right here. Don't touch it." Sebastian said, putting the seemingly normal toy on the nightstand. "I'll be right back."

 

Kurt nodded, staring at the toy. Sebastian went into his closet and looked around for a few minutes. He came back out with a handful of items. "Stand." 

 

Kurt scrambled a bit as he stood, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian set everything on the bed before putting a blindfold to Kurt. He secured it expertly. Kurt heard a bit of rustling behind him. Sebastian kissed Kurt's shoulder. "Do you trust me? If anything is too much, tell me and we'll stop." 

 

"I trust you.."

 

Sebastian lifted Kurt's legs, one then the other, and slid a harness on him. The straps rested on the insides of his thighs, leaving his untouched cock free. A thick strip of leather ran from the center of his belly to his chest and wrapped around at his waist, middle and just above his chest. The leather went from the top of the chest, over his shoulders and to his back side where the top wrap around was. Sebastian led Kurt to the other side of his room and carfully brought chains down. "I'm going to suspend you, baby. Are you okay with that?"

 

Kurt swallowed nervously, but nodded. Sebastian secured the chains and slowly suspended Kurt. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, keeping his hands at Kurt's sides. "You won't fall. I promise."

 

"I trust you.." Kurt whispered. Honestly, he was a little scared, but he did trust his boyfriend.

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek. "You want me to take off the blindfold? That was just for the suspension. But if you want to keep it on, we can."

 

"C-Can we take it off please?.."

 

"Of course, baby." Sebastian said as he removed the silk fabric. "How do you feel?"

 

Kurt blinked lightly. He gasped a bit at the feeling of hanging this way. "Oh wow..I..I like it.."

 

Sebastian grinned. "Before we go any further.. I just have to.." He said as he slowly walked under Kurt. He stood under his belly and licked at the base of Kurt's cock. "Mmm, I just love how it hangs at the perfect angle for me to do this." Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips and took his cock deep in his throat in one quick swallow.

 

Kurt moaned loudly. "Oh fuck! Oh my...Oh Sebastian."

 

Sebastian growled as he sucked Kurt and pulled off with a pop. "You taste so fucking good. Are you ready for my first toy, babe?"

 

Kurt nodded, shifting a bit and making the chains jingle slightly. Sebastian grabbed it from the nightstand. "This might be a little..shocking at first. But for future reference, I love how this feels on me." He said as he walked behind Kurt so he couldn't see.

 

Kurt swallowed. "O-Okay.."

 

Sebastian moaned as he prepped the toy. It was called an 'ice breaker'. He pressed the bottom and a perfect cylinder of ice came out of the tip. He spread Kurt's ass and pressed the tip against the tight ring of muscle. Kurt gave a surprised yelp, jumping slightly.

 

"It's ice. There's just something about the cold.. It really fucking turns me on. One day.. I want you to fuck me with it." Sebastian said lowly as he pressed the ice inside of Kurt.

 

Kurt tried to relax around the ice. "Oh..Fuck..Ohh.." he tried to push back as it started to feel good. Sebastian grinned as he slowly fucked Kurt with it. After two minutes, he pulled it out and walked in front of Kurt. He sucked the ice into his mouth and moaned. "You want to fuck me with this?"

 

"Yes..Yes, sir.." Kurt panted.

 

"Should I show you how it's done? Want to watch me fuck myself, babe? Would you like that?" Sebastian asked, trailing the ice down Kurt's stomach.

 

Kurt shivered. "Yes..Please, sir.."

 

Sebastian undressed and laid on his back on the bed. He trailed the ice along one thigh then the other. "Fuck.. It feels so good." Sebastian rolled onto his knees and bent over, his ass to Kurt as he brought the toy to his waiting hole. "I'm such a slut for this toy." He said as he pressed it against himself. Sebastian loved how he could feel it melting and dripping down to his balls. He pressed the ice inside of himself and fucked himself quickly. "Ah! Oh yeah!"

 

Kurt moaned. "Sebastian..Oh my fucking god.."

 

Sebastian fucked his asshole until the ice melted completely. He shivered as he stood back up and walked to Kurt. "I can't wait for you to do it to me. Fucking me with any of my toys." He whispered as he pumped Kurt slowly.

 

Kurt let his head hang down, trying to thrust into Sebastian's hand. 

 

"Nu uh. I'm in control." Sebastian said, pulling away. He retrieved his nipple clamps from the bed and attached them to Kurt.

 

"Oh!..Oh shit.." Kurt groaned.

 

"Too much?"

 

"No..Feels so good, baby.."

 

Sebastian rubbed up and down Kurt's sides. "You're doing so well, beautiful."

 

"Need you.."

 

"You'll get me. Don't worry." Sebastian said as he grabbed another toy. Kurt whined, watching him with wide eyes. "These are fun, babe." Sebastian said, bringing the beads to Kurt's mouth. "Suck."

 

Kurt opened his mouth, letting Sebastian slip them inside. Sebastian slid them in and out of Kurt's mouth, moaning at the sight. Kurt moaned around the beads, closing his eyes as he slipped his tongue over them. "So beautiful.."

 

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, looking at Sebastian. Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek as he pulled it out. "Such a good boy." He walked around and slowly inserted the beads.

 

Kurt tried to push back, but couldn't. "Fuck...Sir..Sir.." He panted, his voice a quiet whine. Sebastian smiled as he turned the lowest vibration on. Kurt let out a long moan. "Sebastian! Fuck I need your cock..I need it.." he got out desperately. "Please..Please.."

 

"Hold on, baby. After these, I promise," Sebastian said, reaching forward and pumping him slowly.

 

"A-Ah.." Kurt breathed out, sweat forming on his forehead. This was so hot. "I..I love this..Being..Chained up..C-Completely at your mercy..Mmmm.."

 

"Keep talking, Kurt."

 

Kurt whined as he wiggled a bit and the beads shifted inside of him. "Y-You could keep me up here as long as you want..Fuck..You can do..Anything to me..I love it..Being your slave.." He moaned. Sebastian smacked Kurt's ass and turned the vibrations higher. "God damn, Kurt."

 

Kurt gave a short scream, throwing his head back. Sebastian fucked Kurt with the beads quickly before pulling out. He set the toy aside and spread Kurt wide, leaning in and licking inside of his boyfriend.

 

"Ahhh! Yes, Sebastian! Fuck!" Kurt cried, trying to push back or rock his hips. Anything to get closer to Sebastian. "Master!"

 

Sebastian moaned as he ate Kurt. Kurt felt on edge. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough to make him come. "Baby..K-Kiss me.."

 

Sebastian pulled back and went to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt whined, tasting himself in Sebastian's mouth. He just wanted to wrap himself around Sebastian so badly. Sebastian scratched down Kurt's sides as he pulled back. "You ready for my cock?"

 

"Yes, baby..Fuck me..Fuck me so good..No one could ever make me feel so good..Fuck my ass baby..It's all yours.." Kurt rambled.

 

Sebastian smiled as he walked to the wall and lowered Kurt. "Suck me baby. Get me ready."

 

Kurt quickly opened his mouth and sucked the thick length down his throat. Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hair. "Oh fuck.."

 

Kurt bobbed his head, sucking sloppily.

 

Sebastian moaned deeply. "Just like that, baby. So fucking good for me."

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, loving the praise he was receiving. Sebastian pulled out and walked behind Kurt. "Damn.. I can't get over how good you look."

 

Kurt whimpered at the loss of Sebastian in his mouth. "T-Tell me about it.."

 

"Seeing you suspended.. Your cock hanging, hard and leaking.. Your ass just waiting for me." Sebastian spread Kurt and smacked his waiting hole. "Damn.."

 

Kurt tensed, giving a small moan. Sebastian quickly pushed in. "Fuck.."

 

"O-Ohmygod!"

 

Sebastian thrust fast and rough. "You like that, slut?"

 

"Yes!" Kurt moaned loudly. "Yes, sir!"

 

"Fucking take me, Kurt."

 

Kurt grunted and moaned as Sebastian held him in place and fucked into him. "Oh god! Oh fuck."

 

"Scream for me baby," Sebastian growled.

 

Kurt did just that, throwing his head back. "Oh please, master touch my cock!" He whined.

 

Sebastian reached under Kurt and pumped him quickly. Kurt's moans grew even louder as Sebastian stroked him. "Yesyesyes!"

 

"Feel good baby?"

 

"Fuck yes!..Ohmygod..I-I'm gonna come!"

 

"Come Kurt. Feel it." Sebastian growled. Kurt shook, the chains rattling as he thrust into Sebastian's hand and came across the floor. Sebastian slowed his hips, helping Kurt come down. Kurt whimpered as he sagged, his back and chest heaving with each breath. Sebastian pulled out and rubbed Kurt's back. "So sexy."

 

Kurt let out a small noise, arching into the touch. Sebastian slowly lowered Kurt and helped him out of the harness. Kurt stood on shaky legs as he wrapped himself around Sebastian.

 

"Feel good to touch?" Sebastian chuckled. Kurt nodded, sliding his hands all over Sebastian's body. 

 

"You've been such a good boy. You can do anything you want to me."

 

Kurt's eyes lit up and he smiled. "I-I really just want to..Touch you.." 

 

Sebastian smiled warmly as he watched Kurt. Kurt reached between them, stroking Sebastian slowly. Sebastian closed his eyes. He loved how a touch so small and slow could feel so good. Kurt rested his forehead in the crook of Sebastian's neck. He wanted to be close to him after that long of not being able to.

 

"Kurt.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Yeah?.." Kurt said, just as quietly before kissing his neck.

 

"Feels good.."

 

Kurt nuzzled under his jaw. "Fuck..You feel amazing in my hand.."

 

"More.. Please.."

 

Kurt moved his hand faster, tightening his fingers.

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt sucked on Sebastian's neck slowly.

 

Sebastian mewled. "I'm close, babe."

 

Kurt pumped faster, moaning against his skin. Sebastian tightened his arms around Kurt as he came. Kurt watched Sebastian's face as his orgasm washed over him. Sebastian hummed quietly as he came down. Kurt gently turned his head and kissed him softly.  
"Damn."

 

"Wow.."

 

"You're so sexy, Kurt."

 

Kurt grinned, pulling them on the bed. Sebastian wrapped himself around Kurt and listened to his heartbeat. Kurt pet his hair slowly. "That was amazing.."

 

"You're amazing."

 

Kurt blushed. "So are you.."

 

"You just said that." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Because I mean it.." Kurt smiled.

 

"You're sweet."

 

"Nope.." Kurt giggled, stoking his cheek. They were quiet for a while and Kurt spoke up. "You make me really happy, Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian looked up to Kurt. "You make me happy."

 

Kurt gave a small smile. "A-And, I really care about you.."

 

"Me too, babe."

 

"I..I..." Kurt bit his lip. "Thank you for tonight.."

 

"What about it?" Sebastian asked softly.

 

"I just love being with you.."

 

"Me too."

 

Kurt swallowed slowly. There was so much he wanted to say.

 

Sebastian rubbed Kurt's side. "Are you okay..?"

 

"I'm fine..I-I'm okay.."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Okay.."

 

"I just..You scare me..In..In a good way."

 

"How?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Remember when you said you were falling for me?.."

 

"Yeah. I meant it."

 

"I..I think..I.."

 

"Kurt, tell me."

 

"I..I think I love you.." He said quickly. Sebastian gasped quietly as he looked at his boyfriend.  
"You j-just make me..You make me feel like I'm the only person in the w-world..You make me feel so safe..And..Connected.."

 

"I don't know what to say." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Th-That's okay..I just wanted you to know..It feels good to get it off of my chest.."

 

Sebastian took Kurt's hand. "I care about you. I do. But I don't know what love is. So, I want to say it when I'm sure."

 

Kurt nodded slowly. He felt pathetic..But..Did he even know what love was?.. Sebastian cuddled Kurt close and kissed his chest, hoping Kurt wasn't upset. Kurt felt so much at the simple action. He knew this was real.. "Goodnight, Sebastian.." He said softly.

 

"Goodnight."

 

Kurt smiled as Sebastian pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sebastian was gone before Kurt woke up, but there was coffee, a rose and a note on the night stand.   
"I got called into the office. Hopefully this isn't cold when you wake up.   
Xoxo, Sebastian."

 

Kurt smiled softy as he sat up and took a sip. He made a face as he realized it was cold and giggled softly. It was sweet. He got a much needed shower before getting dressed, grabbing the rose and heading home.

 

Rachel was cooking when he walked in. "Kurt?"

 

"Nope, I'm a burglar." Kurt chuckled. "Oh my god food..They didn't have anything to eat at that party but tiny sandwiches.."

 

"I'll make you something. How was the party?"

 

"Well..The people I met were either being extremely invasive about our sex life, trying way too hard to impress Sebastian, jealous of me because they want to fuck Sebastian, or an asshole. But you'll never guess who I ran into.." Kurt said, sitting on the counter.

 

"Who?" Rachel asked.

 

"Santana." He said, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

"What!? No way." Rachel grinned. "How is she?"

 

"Great." Kurt smiled. "She's a ballet instructor."

 

"Oh wow."

 

"Right?"

 

"Crazy. We should all go for drinks sometime."

 

"Agreed..But oh my god..After the party.." Kurt sighed, biting his lip.

 

"What?" Rachel asked.

 

"We..Tried something."

 

"What was it?"

 

Kurt blushed deeply as he explained the suspension. "It turns out he's really into like..Bondage.."

 

Rachel's eyes were wide. "That's like.. A real thing? Like not just for porn?"

 

Kurt laughed loudly. "It's a real thing.."

 

"Did you like it?" Rachel asked quietly.

 

"I loved it. It's like being tied up..But you literally have no control.."

 

"I don't know about that."

 

"Why, because you love being the one in control?" Kurt giggled.

 

"Oh my god." Rachel chuckled. "I-I just.. I can't do it."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Doesn't it hurt?"

 

"No. It's really comfortable. The harnesses are made for that."

 

"And the other person just does whatever they want to you? And you can't move?"

 

Kuet nodded. "Exactly."

 

"What if you don't like it?" Rachel asked.

 

"You tell them." Kurt shrugged. "Sebastian always says if I'm not comfortable or I don't like something I can tell him."

 

"I don't know. It does sound..interesting."

 

Kurt grinned. "It's great."

 

"I'll probably never do it though."

 

"You don't know that.." Kurt giggled.

 

"The chances of me finding someone that's into all of that isn't that great."

 

"Craigslist." Kurt giggled.

 

"Oh god no." Rachel laughed. Kurt smiled, elbowing her playfully.   
"You're crazy." Rachel teased.

 

"Whatever.." Kurt giggled. "So..I told Sebastian something.."

 

"What did you tell him?"

 

"I-I told him..I think I love him.."

 

Rachel gasped loudly. "You've never said that to anyone! What did he say?!"

 

"He said he didn't know what to say.."

 

"Oh sweetie.. Are you okay?"

 

"I don't know.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Has he ever had that with someone?"

 

"Once..But that was years ago.."

 

"Oh.."

 

"Yeah..I mean..I know he cares about me.."

 

Rachel nodded. "I hope it works out."

 

Kurt nodded back. "I really think I do..Love him.."

 

"Give him time." Rachel said softly.

 

Kurt sighed. "I just..What if what I feel isn't love?"

 

"Then you have to tell him."

 

"But I feel like it is.If Sebastian doesn't know if it is, how am I supposed to?.."

 

"I don't know." Rachel sighed. "You just know."

 

"How did you feel?..With Finn?.."

 

"Every time I saw him, my heart raced.. No matter how long we were together. He always just made me smile. I was happy. Even when we would fight. I knew I wanted to be with him. Only him." Rachel said sadly, her gaze drifting to the floor. Kurt nodded, grabbing her hand. "I miss him.."

 

"I know..We all do.." Kurt said, kissing her hand.

 

Rachel cleared her throat. "I'm not hungry. You eat as much as you want."

 

"Rachel..Come here.." Kurt said, opening his arms.

 

"What..?"

 

Kurt grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into a hug. Rachel's bottom lip quivered as tears slipped down her cheeks.

 

"It's okay.."

 

"I-I miss him.."

 

Kurt kissed the top of her head softly.

 

"I'm gonna..go back to bed." Rachel said quietly.

 

"Rachel.." Kurt said softly, but she was already pulling away.

 

"I-I just need to be alone."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said softly. He felt terrible for bringing up Finn.. Rachel wiped her eyes as she left the room. Kurt began to clean up, fighting tears. He had to stay strong for Rachel. It hurt every time he thought of Finn. But he couldn't cry. He sighed softly. He hoped Sebastian would be off soon..

 

It wasn't until almost four when Sebastian finally called.

 

"Hey.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Hey." Sebastian sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been slacking off a bit. So I had to catch up today."  
Kayla Talley

 

"It's fine..How was work?.." Kurt asked, his voice monotone. Rachel still hadn't left her room.

 

"Busy. I'm so ready to leave and just be home. How are you?"

 

"I'm okay..Just..Rachel's in a mood..And..I don't know.."

 

"Why?"

 

"Umm...I'd rather you be here to talk about it..If that's okay.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Of course. Are you okay, though? Do I need to bring anything?"

 

"I'm fine..I just..kind of need you.." Kurt whispered before biting his lip.

 

"I'm on my way baby."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt said before hanging up. He sighed, letting his head fall back. It'd been a month since the funeral..But Rachel was taking it harder than everyone. Kurt had to be the guide for her. He'd been through devastating loss..His mother and he'd almost lost his father twice..Now Finn. He'd been through so much pain and he felt so much at his brother's passing, but he'd learned to wear a mask. People asked less questions that way..

 

Sebastian showed up a half hour later with two small bouquets. Kurt opened the door and smiled at Sebastian, letting him in. "Your florist must love how much business you give him.." He giggled lightly.

 

Sebastian smiled. "I just wanted to do something nice. One is for Rachel."

 

Kurt nodded. "She'll love them..Thank you.."

 

"You want to put them in water? So, she'll see them later?"

 

Kurt nodded again, grabbing some vases and filling them with cold water and arranging the flowers carefully.

 

"So, what's going on?"

 

Kurt distantly moved the flowers around. "Um..My brother died..N-Not recently.." he added, "Last month..I didn't tell you because you had the trial and I didn't want to distract you.."

 

"Kurt.. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, walking over to hug Kurt. Kurt tensed at the contact and tears formed in his eyes.   
"No..Please don't.." he got out, his voice breaking. He gently pulled away. "I'll cry..A-And I can't cry."

 

"Kurt, if you need to, it's okay. Let's go to your room."

 

"I can't cry." He repeated, opening and closing drawers, trying to find something, anything to distract him from the lump forming in his throat.

 

"Kurt.." Sebastian sighed. "Let's just lay down then."

 

Kurt braced his hands on the counter and nodded before following Sebastian to his room. They climbed onto the bed and Sebastian pulled Kurt close. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"I don't know what to say.." Kurt whispered, already feeling the tears.

 

Sebastian nodded, tightening his arms around him. "It's okay to cry."

 

Kurt's bottom lip trembled as he clutched to Sebastian's shirt. "Oh god.."

 

"Let it out, Kurt. I'm here.."

 

Kurt buried his face in Sebastian's neck as he began to cry. Sebastian held him, rubbing his sides to soothe him. Kurt cried for almost an hour before he began to calm down. "O-Oh my god...I'm so sorry.."

 

"Don't be. It's okay."

 

"No..I.." Kurt sniffed. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Kurt, baby, you needed to let it out."

 

Kurt wiped his eyes. "I just..I miss him..And..I've been trying to be strong for Rachel.."

 

"That's nice of you but you need someone that can be strong for you."

 

Kurt nodded slowly.

 

"I'm sorry you couldn't tell me before.."

 

"I didn't want to distract you.."

 

"This isn't a distraction. You're my boyfriend." Sebastian said, feeling like a prick since he was so busy.

 

"I should've told you..I'm sorry.."

 

"It's okay. I just wish I could've been here for you." Sebastian said.

 

"You are now.." Kurt said, pressing his ear to Sebastian's chest so he could listen to his heartbeat.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I'm happy to be here."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"Anytime."

 

Kurt wrapped himself around Sebastian, sniffing lightly.

 

Sebastian kissed him softly. "It'll be okay."

 

"I just wish I could help Rachel.."

 

"I know. What if she hung out with us tonight? We can watch whatever movies you two choose. I'll order food. We'll get ice creams. Girls like that when they're sad, right?"

 

Kurt couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Yeah..So do I.."

 

"Tell me what to get and I'll go shopping. You two get into your comfy pajamas and relax until I get back."

 

Kurt nodded, telling him their favorite ice cream. He leaned up, kissing him softly. "Thank you so much.."

 

"You're welcome, beautiful."

 

Kurt kissed him again before getting up and walking to Rachel's room. Rachel was laying in bed, cuddled up to Finn's football jacket.   
Kurt smiled sadly. "Rachel?"

 

"Yeah?" She asked, slowly sitting up.

 

"Sebastian wants to have a girl's night with us.."

 

"Girls night?"

 

"Movies. Ice cream. Sweat pants.." Kurt said.

 

"Why does he want me there? Won't it be weird?"

 

"Why would it? He likes you..He brought you flowers." Kurt said quietly.

 

"He did?" Rachel smiled lightly. "I just thought you two would want to be alone. But I-I think I'd like that."

 

Kurt smiled. "Me too.."

 

"I know exactly what I want to wear." Rachel said as she got up.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I bought a new pair of really comfy hot pink sweats!"

 

Kurt smiled. "I'm just wearing some boxers and a big t shirt.."

 

"Go change."

 

Kurt nodded, going to do so. Sebastian ordered pizza and left money for it before he went to get the ice cream. When he returned, Kurt and Rachel were cuddled up on the couch.  
"Hey. You like the flowers?" Sebastian asked as he put the frozen treats in the freezer.

 

"They're beautiful.." Rachel smiled.

 

Sebastian made their plates and sat between them. "What're we watching?"

 

"Legally Blonde." Kurt said.

 

"Awesome. Eat up."

 

"I'm already on my second slice." Rachel giggled.

 

"I'm just saying don't be shy and don't make me eat it all." Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt blushed. "I won't.." he chuckled.

 

Sebastian sat back and smiled to himself. He was glad to help these two. They joked back and forth, laughing and stealing bites of each other's ice cream. After the second movie, Rachel looked up. "Thanks, Sebastian."

 

"You don't have to thank me. I love this." Sebastian said.

"Me too.."

 

"I'm glad you can tolerate me now.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"You're not so bad." Rachel smiled as she leaned against him.

 

 

Sebastian smiled wide. He was happy Rachel finally liked him.

 

It was the week before Kurt's twenty ninth birthday. The couple had become much closer. Sebastian spent most of his time at Kurt's apartment, but they usually went to his house when they needed to be alone. They were in Sebastian's living room, cuddling by the fireplace. "Kurt?"

 

"Yes?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

 

"Hmm..I don't really see twenty-nine as a point for celebration.." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Well. Let me take you to dinner."

 

Kurt smiled. "I'd like that.." He said softly.

 

"Me too." Sebastian said, pulling him closer. Kurt inhaled softly, fluttering his lashes at Sebastian. Sebastian kissed Kurt sweetly.  
Kurt's heart swelled in his chest as he cupped Sebastian's cheek.  
"God, you're beautiful."

 

Kurt looked down. "Sebastian.." He giggled nervously.

 

"What?"

 

"You just..You still give me butterflies."

 

"I love that."

 

Kurt smiled, squeezing his hand.

 

"Amazing.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"What?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"That I make you feel that way."

 

"You've always made me feel this way.."

 

"I know. I love it."

 

Kurt couldn't help but grin. "I never thought I'd have this.."

 

"Me neither. I thought I'd be eighty and still looking for randoms."

 

"You'd probably have some cute young thing draining your money." Kurt laughed.

 

"Probably." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"But you're stuck with me." Kurt smiled.

 

"I'd much prefer this."

 

Kurt grinned. "Me too.."

 

That Friday, on Kurt's birthday, Sebastian called to tell him to dress up for dinner. He was taking him to one of the most exquisite restaurants in New York."

 

When he arrived at the apartment, Kurt came out in a gorgeous blue suit that he borrowed from work. "How do I look?" He smiled. He was absolutely glowing.

 

Sebastian was speechless as he shook his head in disbelief. "You're perfect."

 

Kurt smiled. "So are you.."

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt deeply. "I'm so lucky."

 

The kiss left Kurt breathless. "Oh...Wow.."

 

Sebastian grinned. "Come on before I have to get you out of that suit."

 

Kurt blushed deeply, elbowing him playfully. Sebastian smiled as they headed to the restaurant. He got them a table and ordered their drinks.

 

"Sebastian..This is beautiful.." Kurt said softly.

 

"All for you. Happy birthday." Sebsatian smiled.

 

"Thank you.." Kurt smiled.

 

"You're welcome."

 

Kurt sipped his wine and smiled at his boyfriend. They ordered and talked a bit.

 

"Tonight..Tonight has been perfect.."

 

"I thought we could go home after. You can open your presents. Then we'll relax."

 

"That sounds perfect."

 

Sebastian smiled as they finished eating. They left, arm in arm and Sebastian drove them to his apartment. Sebastian told Kurt to sit on the couch and he brought him two big boxes and one little envelope to open.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Baby..You didn't have to get me anything..Dinner was amazing." He opened the first box. "O-Oh my god..Sebastian..Th-This is the suit..The Armani suit fr-from fashion week.."

 

Sebastian grinned as he nodded. "I know. I remember you talking about it and I bought it."

 

Kurt held the box to his chest. "Thank you so much.."

 

"You're welcome. Open the other."

 

Kurt nodded, opening the next box. It was a beautiful cardigan, pants, a tie and a button up. It was perfect. "Thank you so much baby." he grinned.

 

Sebastian cleaned up the boxes and paper as Kurt moved on to the envelope. Kurt gasped as he opened it. It was a gift card to his favorite clothing store. "Holy..Oh my god! You're..You're so amazing.."

 

Sebastian sat down next to Kurt. "I-I just wanted tonight to be perfect." He said nervously.

 

Kurt put his hand over Sebastian's. "It has been.."

 

"I umm.. I-I want to talk to you about something."

 

"What is it?.."

 

"You know I really care about you, right?" Sebastian asked slowly.

 

"Of course..Is..Is something wrong?"

 

"No." Sebastian said quickly. "I just.. I wanted to say.."

 

Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together. "Yeah?..."

 

Sebastian looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "I love you.."

 

Kurt gasped quietly, his eyes filling with tears. "Y-You do?.."

 

"I-I do.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt placed his hands on the sides of Sebastian's face."I love you too.."

 

Sebastian's heart was reaching as he put his hands over Kurt's. Kurt pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Sebastian moved his hands to Kurt's waist as the kiss grew heated. Kurt moaned into Sebastian's mouth, his hands traveling to his hair. Sebastian slowly stood, keeping their lips together, and picking Kurt up. Kurt gave a shaky gasp, wrapping his legs around him. Sebastian walked to his room and carefully started to undress them. Kurt watched Sebastian with wide eyes. "I love you.." He whispered.

 

"I love you too." Sebastian said, unable to stop smiling.

 

Kurt grinned letting out a short, happily laugh. "I love that.."

 

"Me too." Sebastian said breathlessly.

 

Kurt kissed up Sebastian's neck. "Say you love me.."

 

"I love you, Kurt."

 

Kurt gasped. "God..I love you too.."

 

Sebastian laid them down and kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned, arching his back.

 

"I want you so bad.."

 

"Take me.."

 

Sebastian spread Kurt's thighs and ground his hips down.

 

Kurt gasped, rolling his body. "Sebastian!"

 

"You want me?"

 

"Yes, sir.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Tell me what you want." Sebastian said lowly.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "I want you to..use something from your closet on me.."

 

"Anything in particular?"

 

"Anything that..Gives you complete control.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian grinned before disappearing into the closet. Kurt sat up on his elbows, biting his lip.  
Sebastian came back out with a different type of restraint. "Get on your hands and knees."

 

Kurt nodded before doing as Sebastian said. Sebastian restrained Kurt's ankles with the straps and a bar in between. He wrapped the other two cuffs around Kurt's wrists and attached those to the bar as well. Kurt's face was against the mattress with his ass high in the air for Sebastian. He felt so vulnerable..   
"Shit.." he whispered.

 

"Are you comfortable?"

 

Kurt nodded, licking his lips. Sebastian leaned in, licking around Kurt's exposed hole. Kurt whined loudly, attempting to arch his back. Sebastian moaned as he pressed his tongue in.

 

"Oh fuck! Sebastian.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"Talk to me." Sebastian growled before delving back in.

 

"A-Ah..You eat me so good, master..F-Fuck..Fuck my tight little hole with your tongue.."

 

Sebastian closed his eyes. He loved when Kurt talked like this.

 

"Ohmygod...S-Sebastian..Master..Spank me.."

 

Sebastian gladly complied. "Fuck, babe."

 

"A-Ah! Yes!"

 

Sebastian grabbed a small vibrator and slowly eased it into Kurt. Kurt let out a broken gasp, his mouth hanging open.

 

"Feel good, baby?"

 

"Yes.." Kurt panted. Sebastian turned the toy on high as he slid it in and out of him. Kurt's breaths quickly escalated into full fledged moans, his hips jerking slightly.

 

"Mmm, you like that? Fuck, I can't wait to be inside you."

 

"Yes..Oh god, sir..Need your cock..Only your cock.."

 

Sebastian pulled the toy out quickly. "Beg for me."

 

Kurt whined as he felt the emptiness. "Please, baby..I-I need you..To fuck me.." Kurt whispered. "I'm yours..All chained up like this for you.."

 

Sebastian moaned, placing the tip of his cock against Kurt. Kurt pouted, pushing back as much as he could.

 

"So eager." Sebastian chuckled before pushing his length in.

 

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but a long moan escaped instead of the sharp retort he had planned. "Oh, Sebastian!" He groaned. "Say I'm yours..."

 

"You're mine. All fucking mine." Sebastian growled as he started to thrust. Kurt keened at the rough drag of his lover. Sebastian always felt so perfect inside of him.

 

"Fuck, Kurt.. I love you.."

 

Kurt moaned at the words that made him feel so amazing . "I-I love you so much, Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian ran his hands down Kurt's back. "God, that's good.."

 

Kurt gripped the bar and pushed himself back, panting harshly. Sebastian angled himself and slammed into Kurt's prostate.  
"Fuck, Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian reached under Kurt and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

 

"Oh god..S-Sebastian! I-I'm gonna..Ah!"

 

"Me too.."

 

"Fuck..Come in me, baby..I'm yours.."

 

Sebastian gripped Kurt's ass, spreading him wide as he gave his last thrusts and came. Kurt screamed Sebastian name as he came, his body shaking. Sebastian slowed his thrusts, moaning as they came down. He unlocked the restraints and crawled into bed with Kurt. Kurt smiled wide, his body sated and warm. "Wow.."

 

"I love you."

 

Kurt's smile grew. "I love you too...How long have you been waiting to tell me?"

 

"A little over a month. I just thought it would be nice on your birthday.."

 

Kurt blushed. "Thank you.."

 

"For what?" Sebastian asked.

 

"That's the best thing that's ever happened to me on my birthday.."

 

Sebastian grinned as he kissed Kurt's chest. "I'm glad it's from me."

 

"I wouldn't want it from anyone else.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Good. I'm not going anywhere."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"I finally know it's true.."

 

Sebastian nodded as he held Kurt.

 

"I'm really sort to bring this up..But..Is this what it was like for you..With him?.."

 

"How I feel with you? No."

 

"I just..I've never loved anyone else..How is it different?.."

 

"With him, I thought it was love. I had never felt it. But now that I have this.. I don't know that it was love."

 

Kurt pulled Sebastian closer, closing his eyes.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I'm happy.." Kurt said sweetly.

 

"Good."

 

"You're perfect."

 

"I think you're perfect."

 

"But I'm not.."

 

"I say you are." Sebastian said.

 

"And what you say goes?.."

 

"When I'm right."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes sir.."

 

Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt sweetly. Kurt hummed softly, fluttering his lashes up at him.

 

"So, today was a success?"

 

"An amazing success.."

 

"Good."

 

"I want every day to be like this."

 

"Me too. I would love that."

 

"Forever?"

 

Sebastian nodded. "Yes."

 

Kurt smiled wide, tears filling his eyes.

 

"Don't cry."

 

"I just..I'm so happy."

 

"Me too, beautiful."

 

"Thank you for today.."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"Goodnight, baby.."

 

"Night."

 

Kurt held him close as they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry we have not updated in so long. Both of our computers crashed last year and its taken a while to get everything up and running again. We are continuing We've got forever (continuation for We've Got Five Years) and Experimenting. For our other stories, we have ran out of ideas. If there is anything anyone wants to see, send me a private message and I'll talk to my partner and see if we can make it work. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
